Benjamin's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Garrett's Choice. Benjamin finally has the life he always wanted. He found his true mate and has a family, but what will happen when Amun wants him to return to Egypt so that he can be under his control once again? Benjamin/Tanya, Kate/Garrett, Carmen/Eleazar, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Renesmee/Nahuel, Seth/Kaya, Zafrina, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, I own none of the original characters. They all belong to SM!

AN: Well, I have no clue when this series will end and I am done trying to decide because more ideas keep coming to me. I hope you have enjoyed it up to this point and here is Benjamin's Choice!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

The land of Denali was a sight to see even in the harshest of conditions. Weather in Interior Alaska was always the most extreme. It brought the hottest temperatures in the summer and the coolest in the winter. Vampires were not affected like humans by the conditions, but even they could feel the frigid climate in the dead of February. The grizzly bears were hibernating, the birds took refuge in the south, and humans dared not to venture out into the deep forest or Mount McKinley when it was -50 °F outside. The mountain with the highest peak in North America was difficult enough to roam in the best of conditions, one of the reasons why the coven preferred the area, but in winter with the wind swirling and slicing through the mountains it was a no man's land for a reason.

Renesmee wrapped her light blue scarf around her neck as she explored the wooded area of the region. Spruces and willows blurred by as she ventured back toward the mountain. She passed by the dens of bears and gray wolves and only stopped when she reached a glacier. The scent that filled her nostrils made her perk up instinctively and her dimpled grin appeared when her mate glided toward her. He smiled slyly as his teak brown eyes scanned over her.

"Traitor," he chuckled and she smiled innocently as she bit her lip to resist laughing.

"I have no clue what you are talking about my love."

"Oh really, so you see nothing wrong with leaving your poor, sweet, and loyal husband to fend for himself against your aunt?"

"She is not acting that out of control….."

"You did not answer my question," he informed as a smile played on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed contently from the contact. Her fingers slipped into the black silk of his hair and he closed his eyes as he reveled in her touch.

"What was the question again," she asked with a sly smile of her own.

"You left me there with Alice. Do you know how irritating it is to be told what to do and how to dress at my age?" She giggled and smiled sweetly at him as she snuggled into his warm embrace.

"She just wants the wedding to be perfect for Zafrina and Keegan."

"They don't care about the perfect wedding. If Alice wouldn't have forced them into this whole situation they would still be traveling all over the world as we speak."

"True, but they are mates and she simply wants them to have a proper ceremony. I don't know why you are acting so surprised. You knew this was coming. If anything, I am shocked Aunt Alice waited a whole year like they wanted her to. For her that is a big accomplishment." He sighed.

"I guess you are right, but you could have warned me that you were hightailing it out of there."

"When Aunt Alice is on a mission, the territory becomes part of a war zone. Everyone for themselves and I had a small window of opportunity so I took it."

"Like I said, traitor," he teased as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yes, but I knew you would follow. In fact, this was all part of my master plan," she said as she unzipped his jacket. His eyes widened and he grinned from ear to ear as he realized they were all alone for the first time in days.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I knew that you would escape once I did. My scent would call to you and you would find me with ease, then I would lure you in, my unsuspecting husband," she whispered seductively. Her hands made their way under his shirt and he hissed in pleasure as they roamed over his chiseled stomach.

"You are so evil. You know she will come looking for us," he moaned as she removed his shirt.

"Oh I think my aunt knows better than that. Besides, I am just trying to warm you up. Body heat is always the best technique."

"I am 105 degrees," he chuckled.

"True, but it is the middle of February and fifty degrees below zero. Aren't you cold," she whispered and he nodded quickly.

"Very," he whispered back against her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss that stirred a frenzy of lust inside of them. Nothing else mattered as they became lost in one other.

Neither knew the amount of time that passed as they explored one another in the snow, but after Renesmee's phone rang for the tenth time, she finally sifted through her pockets to find it. Nahuel sighed disappointedly as she sat up.

"Don't answer it," he groaned.

"They will come after us if I don't. Besides, it's my mom. Hello," she answered and he rested his head on her shoulder as he pouted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I cannot believe you left like that! Do you know how long Alice has been planning? Do you realize how important today is?" Nahuel looked up at Renesmee in shock as he heard Bella's anger and noticed that his bewildered expression mirrored his wife's.

"But mom….."

"No, she has done a lot for you over the years and the least you can…..okay sorry about that. I had to make sure Alice wasn't listening anymore. I just managed to leave the house and the only reason was so that I could call you back. The woman is being a Nazi. How did you escape?" Renesmee sighed in relief as she cuddled into her husband's arms.

"That sounds more like you mom. I jumped out the window while she was scolding Seth and Zach. Aunt Rose wanted to come with me but she didn't want to leave her boys behind to endure the wrath."

"I knew I should have gone upstairs to get dressed with you two, but I couldn't resist the urge to listen to your father play the piano. He is quite amused that you managed to escape as well. He is teasing Alice about it as we speak."

"I didn't think about it. I just did it and I was too far gone by the time she started yelling at me to come back. Freedom smells so sweet mom."

"Yes well unfortunately you really should come back. You need to get dressed. I applaud the jail break though." Renesmee giggled.

"We will be right there. I just wanted some fresh air and a moment alone with my husband before the guests arrived, be back soon," informed Renesmee before hanging up and Nahuel groaned again.

"Why exactly does the entire family put up with the dictator known as the pixie wedding planner," asked Nahuel as he got dressed. She giggled at his disheveled hair and the lazy smile on his lips, despite his irritation with Alice.

"Because she means well and she always plans the best weddings. Besides, the reception will be fun. I will get to dance with my gorgeous husband. You know I love how you look in a tux." He winked and kissed her one last time before they finished dressing. They ran back feeling much more relaxed than when they left the expansive estate known as the Denali home.

It was nestled deep within the Interior Alaska region and inaccessible to humans. It was situated in one of the many nooks of the mountainside away from the National Park and human access points. The home was a combination of luxury and craftsmanship that was enhanced by technology over the years. It took years to be built using Black Walnut wood, granite, marble, Venetian plaster, and other materials that sculpted it into a European style home that could never be matched in Alaska or any place else.

The architect was a vampire that Eleazar met years before joining the coven with Carmen and while he was confused by the notion of vampires wanting a permanent residence, he was happy to oblige. Cullen Island was a dream home for anyone, but the Denali home was nothing less than spectacular as well. Seven bedrooms filled the three level house built for the Alaska climate. Radiant floor heating, geothermal heating and cooling, bullet proof floor to ceiling windows, and seven fireplaces made the house quite cozy in the frosty conditions of the Alaskan winter. An attached four car garage, two family rooms, two offices, and a library that reached from the first to third level of the house were added luxuries. The spacious backyard included a heated pool, cedar wooden patio, and cobble stone path that led from the house. It was the perfect setting in Alice's mind for a private, yet lavish wedding.

Renesmee took in a deep breath as she climbed the steps of the house with Nahuel. Alice accosted them as soon as they entered and her narrowed eyes conveyed her displeasure.

"I cannot believe that you left! Do you know what today is? I do not have time to worry about you two frolicking in the woods!" Renesmee scoffed.

"Aunt Alice, we weren't frolicking. I just needed a break from all this excitement. I am sure I am not the only one. Nahuel and I were just….."

"Unfortunately, I know what you two were doing and you are lucky your mother is blocking your father's mind right now or he would too," she scolded and Renesmee bit her lip in amusement as she glanced over at her mate's guilty expression. Seth's laugh bounced off the walls as he walked over to Alice and wrapped an arm around her.

"Aw come on pixie, you know this wedding planning has made us all a little stressed. They just needed some R&R. You know, I could use some with Kaya if you would just let me…"

"Rosalie, come get your son! He is already on thin ice with me," warned Alice and Rosalie appeared by Seth's side in an instant. Her wink at Seth let him know she was not worried at all, however.

"You know sister dear, maybe all of the resistance to your meddling is a sign that you are going overboard," warned Rosalie and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Yea, when people have to jump out of windows to escape, I think that is a sign you have gone too far. Besides Zafrina and Keegan do not even want all of this, a winter wedding in Alaska is ridiculous. I am going to freeze to death!"

"You are 108 degrees! Toughen up Seth," demanded Alice and they heard Emmett and Zach's booming laughs from upstairs.

"Yea toughen up Seth," called Zach and Seth narrowed his eyes as he looked toward the stairs.

"Excuse me while I go pick on my brother," he grumbled and jogged up the stairs. Alice groaned.

"Great, that's another half an hour of distractions I have to worry about! Why is everyone against me today," whined Alice and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Jasper," called Rosalie and Jasper poked his head from around the corner of the study where he was hiding out with Carlisle and Eleazar sharing old stories.

"Yes," he asked carefully and Rosalie pointed at Alice.

"Control your wife," she instructed as Renesmee and Nahuel sped upstairs to get out of dodge. Alice scoffed.

"Control his wife? Really Rose, do you think that is going to happen? Emmett come down here and control your wife," challenged Alice and Emmett's guffaw could be heard throughout the house.

"So not in this," he called and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Coward," she called.

"Midget," he grumbled back and Rosalie burst with laughter as Alice gritted her teeth.

"What was that Emmett," asked Alice.

"Um, nothing sweet loving sister of mine, I said smidgen, I am trying to get my tie straight and I said it needed just a smidgen more of….."

"Good save Em," chuckled Edward as he glided over to his sisters. Jasper cleared his throat to disguise his laughter as he retreated back into the study to leave Edward to deal with Alice and Rosalie as they glared at each other. Alice suddenly gasped as she got a vision and Edward smiled smugly as he stood beside Rosalie. The look of betrayal and astonishment on Alice's face made them both laugh.

"You two are ganging up against me," she accused and Rosalie shrugged as she pretended to analyze her nails.

"Hey, you called me down here after you were picking on my son so….."

"Seth started it!"

"And you were picking on my daughter," added Edward. Alice scoffed.

"She ran off to go….."

"I don't want to know the details Alice, but it doesn't matter. You need to relax. The wedding will be fine. You saw it and besides, we don't have to listen to you," he said as he jutted out his chin like a five year old. Rosalie nodded as she crossed her arms.

"Yes you do," shouted Alice, but Rosalie shook her head.

"Um, no we don't, we outnumber you so there," taunted Rosalie.

"Fine, Bella," she called and Bella squeaked in surprise when she heard her name. "Get down here and side with me."

"Uh….busy helping….um….helping with Zafrina's hair," covered Bella and Alice rolled her eyes. Esme gracefully approached the three of them with a raised eyebrow and before Alice could speak, Edward did.

"Mom, she is driving everyone crazy. Your poor granddaughter had to jump out of a window just to seek refuge and she is picking on poor Seth and Zach as well. How can you let her just bully your grandchildren like that," asked Edward and Esme sighed as she looked at Alice.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be fine. Everyone is getting ready for the wedding and the guests will start arriving soon. Why don't you go spend some time with Jasper to relax before the big event begins," suggested Esme. Edward and Rosalie snickered behind her and stuck their tongues out at their sister.

"But Esme," whined Alice, but she knew it was futile. Esme's word was final and she mumbled under her breath the entire time as she went upstairs to get dressed. Jasper poked his head out of the study again and shook it in amusement at the waves of elation coming from Rosalie and Edward because of their victory. He raced upstairs to console his mate and Edward nudged Rosalie with a smile as she clapped her hands happily. They high fived, but straightened up as Esme spun around to look at them.

"And you two, stop ganging up on Alice. You know she means well. Besides, the two of you working together is scary. Don't use your power for evil," she warned with an amused smile before going upstairs to get ready. Edward and Rosalie shared a look before snickering even more and he nodded at her thoughts.

"Scary, but fun indeed sis," he agreed as they heard Alice complaining loudly about the two of them always having to get their way. They rolled their eyes at her words, but ran upstairs to get ready for the wedding as well.

The backyard was a sight of elegance and serenity after Alice and Esme were finished decorating. The small stone pavilion structure was used as the altar and clean white snow powdered the ground around it thanks to the snow showers from the night before. Red and white lights were strung around the yard and in the trees to illuminate the area as dusk settled in. Red lilies were placed all over the backyard and the fiery red color was vibrant against the white backdrop. Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen were in the backyard making sure the white chairs were properly arranged while Alice and Jasper waited on the front porch for the guests to arrive. The rest of the family was inside helping the bride and groom get ready or preparing for the wedding as well. Edward sighed as his beautiful wife entered the guest bedroom they were dressing in. His eyes lit up with love and adoration when he saw the blue gown she was wearing. She sauntered over to him with a knowing smile as his eyes roamed lustfully over her body.

"There is no time for what you are thinking about Mr. Cullen," she warned as she straightened his collar and he grinned crookedly.

"I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader in the relationship."

"Oh it doesn't take a mind reader to figure out what you want to do. That look says it all."

"Come on love, there must be time for just….."

"You and Rose had your fun earlier, but Alice will throw a fit if we ruin our clothes this close to the wedding or go missing. She is on high alert since Renesmee got past her." Edward smiled proudly as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Our little girl managed to get one past Alice. I am a proud papa today," he chuckled and she laughed as well.

"Oh I know you are. I love this tie on you by the way. Did Alice pick it out for you? It matches my gown perfectly."

"I am insulted that you think I cannot manage to dress myself appropriately love. I picked it out and knew it would match." He kissed her tenderly and she played with the bronze hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers as she closed her eyes.

"After the wedding, how about we run back to the island and lock ourselves in our cottage forever," she suggested.

"Sounds good, too bad Alice would make sure that would never happen. She would miss you too much."

"Don't act like you don't love your sister, meddling and all. She would miss you too."

"You're right but I still like your idea. How about a couple of weeks instead of forever, I think we can get away with that?"

"Deal," she agreed as they walked downstairs hand in hand.

Kaya slipped two more pins in her hair as Seth walked into the guest bedroom they shared. She smiled when she glanced at him buttoning up his silk black vest, grumbling the entire time. She finished buttoning it for him and ran a hand through his hair as he put on his black suit jacket.

"Stop pouting, you look amazing," she informed and he huffed.

"I hate dressing up. Who picked out this vest for me anyways? Alice is usually more traditional." She gently tugged on his vest to pull him closer to her.

"I did. I love how you look in this suit, very sexy," she purred and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Maybe I don't hate dressing up," he admitted before pulling her into his arms. She moaned as their lips meshed together, but the sound of knocking on the door made them both groan.

"I swear this family is full of hormonal teenagers. Hurry up and finish getting ready. The guests are about to arrive," announced Alice as she poked her head in. Kaya giggled as Seth growled at Alice who simply smiled smugly at his frustration.

"You know you love me Seth," she sang as she skipped back down the stairs and he smirked.

"Nazi," he grumbled and pulled out a zip-loc bag from his suit pocket. Kaya burst with laughter when she saw the contents of the bag.

"Seth, please tell me you do not have a bag of cookies in your suit pocket," she laughed and he shrugged as he chuckled.

"What, I am starving. Esme made some last night. You gotta love her. Want some," he asked and she pretended to be astonished.

"You are sharing your cookies with me?"

"Always," he smiled and handed her one. "But only one, I need to ration them off."

"What if I wanted more than one?" He smirked.

"Tough luck, you should have gotten your own," he chuckled as he ran out.

"Seth, give me your cookies," she laughed as she chased him out of the room. Emmett arched an eyebrow at them when he passed them in the hallway.

"Are you two playing some weird sex game," he asked, but they ignored his teasing as they went downstairs. He laughed as he walked into his room, but stopped when Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head. He rubbed it gingerly and pouted.

"What, they were. You heard them. Esme's cookies cannot be that good. That had to be forepl….."

"Emmett, really! Your son is right here," she warned as she straightened Zach's tie. He shrugged.

"I know what foreplay is mom," he confessed and her eyes widened as Emmett gulped.

"How do you know about foreplay," she demanded and Zach gulped as he glanced at his father who was vehemently shaking his head.

"Um….I heard it….somewhere….on…..TV….yea I heard it on TV," he lied and she glared at him before glaring daggers at her husband who smiled sheepishly.

"What, he wanted to know. We live in a house full of mates. He was bound to catch on. We had to have the sex talk…"

"I am not hearing this. I am not hearing this. My idiot of a husband did not have a sex talk with our five year old son. He isn't that stupid. He really isn't," she said to herself as Zach snuck out of the room to get out of dodge. Emmett pulled Rosalie over to him and tried to avoid the death glare she was giving him.

"Babe, he isn't naïve. Zach knows that not so innocent things go on behind closed bedroom doors. Did you really expect for him to stay clueless forever?"

"He is five."

"He is much more mature than that. I know he isn't ready for sex and so does he, but we can't act like it doesn't exist. He looks like a teenager, he is much smarter than one, and he is curious about the world we live in, especially the supernatural stuff."

"Well why can't you tell him about the supernatural stuff without having a sex talk with him!"

"He asked me about mates and why it is so powerful when you find one. Things just got more complicated as he asked more questions and I wanted to be honest with him. I mean come on. We are his parents. The boy was going to start wondering why we like to disappear into the forest to…hunt all the time." If she were human she would be blushing at the thought of her son knowing what the two of them were up to when they would disappear for a few hours. She placed her face in her hands and he hugged her with a sympathetic smile.

"Rose, I know you want him to stay a baby for a bit longer, but he isn't. He isn't ready for that step if that is what you are thinking. But he is curious about everything now. I don't think we are doing him any favors if we don't tell him the truth. Plus, it isn't like I go into detail or anything."

"Yea right," she mumbled into his chest and he scoffed.

"Hey, I can be subtle. He is my son. Are you questioning my parenting skills?" She gazed into his eyes and smiled lovingly at her mate.

"You are the best father our son could ask for and the best mate in the world. Never doubt that. I just don't think I can handle how fast he is growing up."

"Well you don't have to handle it alone. I am right here and we are in this together. He is still our baby boy…..just not," he chuckled and she smiled as she nodded.

"You're right. Come on, let's get downstairs." He kissed the top of her head and followed her out of the room.

Zafrina took in a shaky breath as Tanya finished doing her hair. Kate pulled a black necklace box from a drawer in the room and opened it before revealing it to Zafrina.

"We figured you could use something new on your wedding day. It is from the two of us. We know you don't like the traditional gestures, but we hope you will accept this gift from us," explained Kate and Zafrina gasped when she saw the platinum necklace. Diamonds framed the necklace and shimmered and sparkled as Kate clasped it around Zafrina's elongated neck. She stared in awe of the beautiful jewelry before standing to give them both hugs.

"Thank you so much. It is absolutely beautiful." Tanya slipped her hand in Zafrina's.

"We are glad that you like it. Zafrina, we want you to know that we are so happy you joined our family and that you were able to find your mate. We know how much you love Keegan and we wish the two of you nothing but happiness," said Tanya and Kate nodded.

"So much change has occurred in our coven over the past three decades and we hope you know how happy we are to have you in our family," explained Kate.

"I am honored to be a part of it. Thank you for accepting Keegan as well." Kate scoffed.

"You accept our mates, so of course we will accept yours. Keegan is mellow compared to Garrett," teased Kate. The three of them hugged again and someone knocked on the door. Zafrina smiled when Keegan poked his head in with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I know I am breaking tradition, but I really don't care. Can I please have a moment with my bride," he asked as he walked in. Zafrina held her hand out to him and he gladly took it to pull her in for a hug. Kate and Tanya excused themselves and exited the room.

"I am surprised Alice isn't in here screaming for you to get out," she giggled as she nuzzled his neck and he sighed.

"I told her I was going to see you and didn't care if that put a dent in her plans. I need my mate."

"You braved Alice for me."

"Yep, so this kiss better be worth it," he teased. Their kiss was sweet and tender at first, but soon turned passionate. Zafrina was the one to pull away and he pouted as she fixed her hair.

"There will be plenty of time for that. I promise. Let's make this official and then you can have me whenever and wherever you want," she bargained and he grinned mischievously.

"Promises, promises," he teased and kissed her hand as Alice knocked on the door.

"Okay you two, showtime," she announced.

The guests list was small, but all of the people that were important to the couple were in attendance. Kachiri and Senna were the first to arrive. They were happy for Zafrina and approved of Keegan when they met him months ago in the Amazons. It was the first place Zafrina took him when they decided to travel. Micah was in attendance as well, along with a guest that had Alice quite excited. Jasper was just as excited to see Charlotte and Peter who were able to make it in time for the wedding along with Mary and Randall. Jacob and Leah were the last guests to arrive and everyone took their seats as Edward began to play the piano. Carlisle was asked to perform the ceremony and Garrett and Benjamin stood beside Keegan as he waited impatiently for his bride. Kate and Tanya smiled adoringly at their mates as they walked down the aisle and everyone made it to their feet as The Wedding March began. Zafrina was glowing with happiness and looked stunning in her simple, but elegant white dress. It was strapless and hugged her body perfectly as she glided down the aisle. Keegan's eyes never left his beautiful bride's and the two of them were lost in each other as Carlisle began the ceremony.

A short and sweet ceremony was requested by the couple and Alice respected their wishes. Afterward, all of the guests filed into the spacious living room for the reception, which was much livelier than Keegan and Zafrina expected. It was a pleasant surprise and the reception was more of a celebration and party for all involved. Music echoed from the surround sound stereo in the house and everyone danced in honor of the joyous occasion. The first person Keegan wanted to speak with was Micah and if she was human, she would have blushed when she saw the knowing smile on his face as he approached her with his glowing bride by his side. He glanced at the man standing proudly beside her. He was tall in stature standing at 6'2. His shoulders were broad and he looked in appearance to be in his late twenties. His eyes matched Micah's, which had a peculiar golden brown color with traces of red still lingering. Micah smiled when she noticed his confusion.

"We are experimenting with the diet of your new coven as well as the Cullens. It has its pros and cons," she informed and he arched an eyebrow at the man.

"We," he asked and she giggled as she laced her fingers with the man beside her.

"I thought Alice told you by the now. She surely harassed me enough about it. This is my mate, Titus. We met in Rome last year," she explained and he gave the man a firm handshake. Titus chuckled when he noticed the way Keegan shook his hand.

"I am taking good care of her Keegan. Don't worry and I am sure Alice would be on my case if I wasn't," he assured. Alice smiled as she danced over to them.

"Of course I would," she giggled and Keegan frowned.

"You two know each other? I know that Alice saw you in Micah's future, but I didn't know you were a family friend."

"I'm not, but like Micah said, Alice harassed her enough about the situation. She also harassed me, unfortunately. How did you get my number by the way," he asked Alice and she tapped her temple with a wink.

"If you two wouldn't have been so stubborn about it I wouldn't have had to keep calling. You were too relaxed about the whole situation." Titus rolled his eyes.

"I was letting her take her time. Like I told her, I wasn't going anywhere and if she needed time to think then I was willing to give it to her. Just because you wanted it to happen overnight doesn't mean that it was meant to be that way."

"Don't take that tone with me Titus Atrapes. You should be thanking me. If it weren't for me, you would still be moping around Italy waiting for your mate to show up," scolded Alice and he sighed but nodded. He embraced her with a smile and she giggled as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"You are right. Thanks to you I have il mio amante. Sono sempre in debito." Micah sighed dreamily as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love when he speaks Italian. He is right though. We are in your debt for the love you have helped us find. Thank you Alice." Alice hugged her.

"It is nice to be appreciated for what I do," she said as she glared at Edward who rolled his eyes. Carlisle and Esme joined the small group and Esme hugged her daughter warmly.

"Oh, we love you very much Alice and this family would never be the same without you. You are much appreciated," assured Esme and Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward as he smirked.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, my job is done. The wedding was beautiful just like I saw that it would be and now I can go spend time with my mate." With that, she glided over to Jasper and joined in on the conversation he was having with Peter and Charlotte. Rosalie and Emmett laughed as Jacob tugged on his collar for the fifth time since the reception started and Leah nudged him.

"It is fine and I think you look gorgeous," said Leah with a seductive smile. Jacob kissed her before tugging at his collar again.

"I hate suits. Next time, we are bringing our own clothes so Alice will not get the chance to dress me."

"Hey, I am all for dressing ourselves, but since this place is in the middle of nowhere and we had to be in wolf form just to access it we really didn't have a choice. Besides, I like that we are matching," she said as she looked him up and down. Jacob's black Armani suit was tailored to a tee and his green tie matched the forest green gown his wife was wearing. He admired the way the gown accentuated her body and she winked at him. Rosalie cleared her throat to interrupt their intense gazing.

"Where is Josh staying tonight? Zach was disappointed when he found out he wouldn't be able to come," inquired Rosalie.

"He is staying with my mom and Charlie. She was excited to have him all to herself. I was surprised when we got the invitation. This place is nearly impossible to get to, so we were hesitant about coming," admitted Leah and Jacob chuckled.

"It was fun getting to run all the way here though. It has been a while since we got to do that. If you will excuse me, I am going to go mess with Nahuel," he whispered conspiratorially before putting on his best smile. Leah shook her head in amusement as her husband interrupted the conversation Renesmee was having with her mate. Jacob picked her up and spun her around as she laughed. Bella walked over to hug him as well and the three of them talked animatedly as they caught up. Seth jogged over to his sister with Kaya right beside him.

"Hey sis, I am so glad you made it! Are you hungry? Esme managed to make some food for those of us not on a liquid diet," he informed and Leah giggled at his excitement.

"Yea sure, it will give me a chance to catch up with my baby brother," she teased as she pinched his cheeks and started messing up his hair.

"Leah, stop," he whined as he dodged her hand and she laughed. Rosalie giggled at the two of them before looking at her mate. He had a mischievous smile on his face and her eyes widened.

"Oh no, I know that smile. Em, what did you do," she asked suspiciously and he chuckled at her paranoid expression. He didn't say a word. Instead, he watched with a proud smile as his son tapped his mother on the shoulder. She turned to look at him curiously as he bowed and held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance mother," he asked politely and she giggled at his dimpled grin.

"Your father put you up to this, so he could get back in my good graces didn't he?" Zach glanced at his dad and shrugged.

"Maybe, but either way I would have asked to dance with you. Dad says a gentleman always respects the important women in his life, especially his mother," he informed and Rosalie beamed with pride as she placed her hand in his. Emmett watched with a permanent smile as Zach gracefully waltzed with his mother. All of the women were touched by their interaction and Zach made quite an impression. After dancing with his mother, Senna was next, followed by Kachiri, and Rosalie kept a trained eye on the women from the Amazons as they each took their turn. Zach was impossibly handsome. He was the perfect mixture of his parents and Rosalie gulped as she thought about the attention her son would easily get from women. He was no longer a child. He no longer aged and he looked eighteen to those who did not know the truth about how he came into the world. Edward smiled sympathetically at his sister as she watched Zach charm Zafrina's old coven. Emmett was watching his son as well, but mainly boasting proudly to Garrett that his boy learned from his father.

"He isn't interested," whispered Edward as he walked over to his sister. She smirked as she watched her son smile sweetly at the women.

"Sure," she grumbled and Edward chuckled.

"I am serious. Zach is interested in learning as much as possible about our kind. He wants to know about other covens, which is why he is so interested in speaking with them. Trust me he is too young to think about that. His mind isn't ready," assured Edward and she sighed in relief.

"Good because I am not ready for that either." He smiled and held his hand out to his sister as a familiar song came on. She looked at him questioningly and he shrugged.

"Come on, how about a dance sis?" She laughed as he twirled her and soon everyone was up and dancing yet again.

"They don't make them like Duke Ellington anymore. He was a musical legend. I love this song," giggled Rosalie and Edward winked at her.

"I know which is why I told Alice to put it on. You know our tastes in music are quite similar. I miss swing dancing," he informed. They both laughed when they heard Bella and Emmett chuckling as he taught her a few swing moves. Jasper, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte were just as into the music as they twisted, twirled, and flipped. Carlisle and Esme were a bit more subdued, but their hips were moving in sync like the dance was all too familiar. Tanya and Benjamin preferred to sway close together as their eyes never left one another. Kate and Garrett loved dancing and their moves rivaled many of the others, but they also added a touch more sensuality as their hips came into contact more often than not. Micah and Titus joined in on the fun, along with Mary and Randall who could not control their laughter as Zach twirled Senna and Kachiri. Both women were impressed by his dance moves and Emmett whooped in praise when he saw his son.

"Look at my boy go! He learned his dance moves from me. It don't mean a thing if it aint got that swing," he sang as he flipped Bella back onto her feet. Renesmee, Nahuel, Jacob, Leah, Kaya and Seth walked out of the kitchen with drinks in their hands and amused smiles on their faces. While all of the others were dancing and enjoying the music, the newlyweds were enjoying each other. Keegan was happy to sit with Zafrina on his lap and steal kisses from his bride while the others enjoyed the party. Fun was being had by all and the reception had just begun.

As a wedding present from Carlisle and Esme, the newlyweds were headed to Isle Esme for their honeymoon. Keegan was never able to enjoy beaches and the sun since becoming a vampire and they thought it would be the perfect way to spend their time together. The weather on the island would be the complete opposite of the weather in Alaska. While it was winter and constantly below zero in Denali, it was summer and constantly warm on Isle Esme. Everyone said their goodbyes to the couple who were more than a little excited to head to sunnier weather for alone time. Most of the guests departed, including Micah and Titus who were heading back to Rome. Jacob and Leah decided to head home as well since they wanted to return to La Push before dawn.

Renesmee, Nahuel, Kaya, and Seth felt that sleep was in order and headed up to the guest bedrooms for some much needed rest. Zach and Emmett were itching for a good hunt and managed to persuade the others to go as well, but Rosalie was not thirsty. Instead, she stayed behind to clean up the decorations and aftermath from the wedding in the backyard. She flitted around the yard, folding the chairs and gathering the flowers as Edward cautiously approached her. She glanced up at him as he stopped on the cobblestone path and she smirked.

"I thought you were going to hunt with the others," she called as she gathered the lilies and he crossed his arms.

"Something is wrong with you. You don't clean."

"I clean," she defended.

"You don't offer to clean and you certainly don't stay behind while your son and mate hunt."

"I have stayed behind before. It isn't like I am always attached to their hips or like I know everything that they do." Edward chuckled as the answer echoed in her mind.

"So that is what you are sulking about….."

"I don't sulk."

"Of course you do, but you have nothing to worry about. Zach is just curious about everything now. He is like a sponge trying to soak up as much information as possible," he explained as he walked over to help her clean up. He unhooked the line of lights around the yard as she huffed.

"Yes and I am sure Emmett is the perfect person to come to for information."

"You can't seriously be jealous of your husband right now."

"Why didn't Zach come to me? I am his mother."

"Precisely, that is why he didn't come to you. He didn't want to embarrass you or himself with questions that might be uncomfortable for you to answer, like about sex or finding his mate." She let out a low growl.

"You said he wasn't thinking about such things."

"I said he wasn't ready for that, but it doesn't mean he isn't curious. He is surrounded by mates so of course he would be curious about the connection. Would you really prefer for him to talk to you about sex?" She groaned, but shook her head.

"No, I guess you are right. I just hate that he has grown up this fast. You saw the way Senna and Kachiri looked at him. They see a man, not my little boy."

"Rose, I understand where you are coming from. Renesmee grew so rapidly and I knew that one day, sooner than I ever wanted it to be, she would not be my little girl. At least you didn't have to worry about Zach being imprinted on when he was a newborn."

"Very true," she giggled and he smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She smiled back at him and he winked.

"I know Zach's mind and he isn't ready for a relationship of that nature. He is still too young. He just wants to learn as much as possible about everything being a vampire entails."

"I never imagined having to think about a sex talk with him. In the back of my mind, I always knew it would come, but I never wanted it to be so soon. I am happy that Emmett talked to him. He is an amazing father. I just wish the topic could wait for….oh I don't know….a hundred years or so."

"Yes, because that is so realistic."

"Says the vampire who waited until his wedding night to have sex, how old were you again?"

"I knew you would bring that up," he chuckled and she tapped his temple.

"I would hope so mind reader." They smiled at each other and he shook his head as he read her thoughts.

"Hey, I am always nice to you….okay most of the time, but you and Alice deserve it when I am not," he defended.

"Oh come on, today you put on one of my favorite songs, danced with me, and now you are helping me clean and giving me advice. What is up with you?" He shrugged with a serene smile.

"Today was just a good day, an amazing day really. Seeing everyone dancing together, hearing how blissful everyone was, it just made me realize just how far we have all come. I never expected for any of this to happen. If I would have known back then when I was first changed what I know now, I wouldn't have fought it so much." Rosalie nodded.

"We spent most of our existence in agreement about that. We saw ourselves as monsters, not even Emmett could change that for me."

"Who knew that it would only take less than three decades for our entire perspectives to change about this existence?"

"Probably Alice," she teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course our meddling sister knew this would all be a wonderful thing, but no matter how many times she told me, I still didn't believe it until each event played out. Maybe I should stop being so stubborn about her visions." She scoffed.

"Disagreeing with her is half the fun," laughed Rosalie and Edward nodded with a knowing smile.

"Yea, you're right. That would make it too easy on her." They both laughed and he looked up at the sky.

"One reason I love Alaska is the Northern Lights. I wasn't sure if we would be able to see any tonight with the snow showers coming in earlier. It is always a spectacular viewing," whispered Edward and she smiled as she looked up at the sky as well. The glow of the solar particles and atoms in the earth's atmosphere created the rarely available red glow of magnificence in the sky. They were silent for a moment, simply enjoying the scenery and peace and quiet. He shocked her by pulling her in for a hug and she giggled, knowing that he read her thoughts.

"I am happy for us too Rose. To think that Carlisle thought you and I would be mates, he was so wrong, but maybe he just misinterpreted his instincts a bit. You weren't my mate, but you are pretty good sister." She rolled her eyes.

"Pretty good?"

"I knew you wouldn't take the compliment," he chuckled.

"How about the best sister ever in the history of sisters?"

"I think Alice might disagree with you there, but you aren't half bad for a stubborn, obnoxious sibling."

"Funny, I think you are describing yourself," she smirked and he grinned widely at her. She rolled her eyes, but hugged him again. Edward groaned.

"She always has to ruin a good thing," he growled and before Rosalie could question him, she sensed Alice and heard the click of a photo being snapped. Rosalie spun around to see Alice standing at the edge of the forest with a camera in her hand.

"She really is ridiculous isn't she," asked Rosalie and Edward nodded as Alice pouted.

"I am not. You two never willingly let me capture these moments."

"Maybe because they are private and not meant to be captured you meddling, over the top, loud, little pixie," declared Rosalie and Alice gasped.

"Hey, I am not…..loud. That would be Emmett. Your husband is far louder than me! Besides, you know you both love me," she giggled before racing over to them. She jumped onto them both and hugged them tightly as they glanced at each other. They both shook their heads, but hugged her.

"Thank you for giving me my moment," she giggled as she continued to hug them and they both sighed.

"Yea, yea," they said in unison as she beamed with happiness. The wedding was the low key, but magnificent affair that Alice envisioned and planned to a tee. All was good in their world and they could not be happier about their existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning brought with it more snow showers and cold weather, which Seth was not fond of. He loved the mountains and terrain of Alaska, but could easily do without the extreme cold and wind chill that would leave humans with frost bite. Even his high body temperature was not a match for the weather and Kaya was more than happy to stay in bed with him as they stole kisses and cuddled. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I miss our cottage right now," she sighed and he looked up at her with a frown.

"Why, I think this bed is comfy, don't you?"

"Yes, but there are certain things I would like to do with my mate in the privacy of our home," she whispered seductively as she played with the hem of his shirt. He rolled on top of her and grinned mischievously.

"No one is listening. They all are doing their own thing. We have plenty of privacy, so don't worry," he assured as he took off his shirt. He captured her lips tenderly until a loud knock on the door caused them to jump.

"Everyone downstairs now," shouted Alice frantically as she knocked on every door in the house and Seth's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I miss our cottage," he pouted and Kaya nodded in agreement as she rolled out of bed. Seth put his shirt back on and followed her out of the room. They were the last to enter the living room and he rolled his eyes at Alice before plopping down on the couch. Kaya nudged him and he followed her gaze back to Alice. She looked tense and so did Jasper as he stood beside his mate. Edward and Bella were on the other side of them with Edward's brow furrowed in concentration and Bella stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Seth groaned.

"Danger," he asked already knowing the answer and Edward gave a curt nod as he glanced at Benjamin. Alice began to pace and Esme walked over to put a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"What is it Alice? I am sure we will be able to handle whatever is coming," comforted Esme, but Alice said nothing. Edward nodded at her request in her mind and stepped forward.

"Alice is trying to see as much as possible at the moment. It seems this caught her off guard so I will try to explain," said Edward and Rosalie crossed her arms.

"What now? How much more danger can we possibly be in? I feel like this is a never ending cycle," growled Rosalie in frustration, but Emmett beamed with happiness.

"You are looking at this all wrong. You say danger, I say adventure," he informed, but Edward shook his head.

"This isn't our battle. I mean…..I guess it sort of is because of loyalty, but…..Alice, why don't you explain," suggested Edward and Alice blinked several times before nodding. Everyone was silent as she walked over to Benjamin. His eyes widened and fear consumed him as his mind began to race.

"Amun," he asked hesitantly and Tanya's eyes narrowed as she took a protective stance beside her mate. Rage boiled inside of her and Jasper tried to ease her fury as Edward's eyes widened.

"You knew? Why didn't you say anything before? Your thoughts have never been about Amun while I was around," said Edward and Benjamin slowly nodded.

"I didn't want to think about him. Alice, he is coming for me isn't he," asked Benjamin and she gravely nodded.

"Amun and Kebi are on their way. He has decided it is time for you to come home," confessed Alice and Garrett smirked as he crossed his arms.

"He is home," declared Garrett.

"Is Tia hurt? Did he find her," asked Benjamin frantically and Alice shook her head.

"I don't see her with them. He plans on using her as leverage though." Carlisle frowned at the words.

"How is that possible? Tanya is his mate, not Tia….right," he asked as he second guessed the situation and Edward smiled sympathetically at his father.

"Mates haven't changed Carlisle," assured Edward and Tanya let out a guttural growl.

"He is my mate, not hers. No one is taking him from me," she warned in a sinister voice and everyone was shocked by her outburst. Tanya was always the calm one. She rarely showed her primal side, keeping it at bay as much as possible. Benjamin cupped her cheek and she immediately relaxed as he kissed her.

"Of course you are my mate Tanya, never doubt that," he consoled as she nuzzled his neck. Edward glanced at Carlisle.

_We cannot let anyone interfere with Tanya's happiness. She has helped our family too much and deserves nothing but our loyalty. If they are in danger, we must help._

Edward nodded in agreement to Carlisle's thoughts and Carlisle approached Tanya. She turned to look at him and he took a formal stance as he bowed his head. Zach watched their interaction curiously as Carlisle held out his hand to her. He was not sure what was happening before his eyes, but he knew it was important.

"Tanya, as the leader of my family, I want you to know that anything that must be done will be done to protect you, your mate, and your family. I hope that you know by now that we would protect you with our lives just like you have protected us over the years. Whatever decision you feel is best, will be the decision we side with," he explained and she bowed her head graciously.

"Thank you Carlisle. That means the world to me. Amun will not be allowed to take my mate. I hope he will leave without a fight, but the man is out of his mind," she stated as Benjamin looked down. Alice nodded encouragingly at Benjamin.

"Why don't you tell them the whole story," suggested Alice and he took in a deep breath. Tanya slipped her hand in his for support as he began.

"I am not worried about Tia because she is my mate. I am worried about her because she is my family. She is a distant relative of mine," he confessed and everyone but Tanya, Alice, and Edward were shocked by the revelation. Zach crinkled his nose and Emmett frowned.

"But when we first met you, the two of you were….." Emmett began, but could not find the words to finish his sentence. Benjamin nodded.

"That's gross," stated Zach as he shuddered and Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head. He winced and Emmett had to cover his snicker with his hand as Benjamin continued.

"It wasn't considered to be during that time. I was transformed in 1810 and like I said, she was my distant relative. I grew up in the slums of Cairo and lost my mother at a young age. I had no knowledge of my father and was raised by my mother's extended family. After being passed around between family members for a while, anyone who could feed me really, my mother's uncle, a street performer, took me in. He taught me how to pick pockets, sell trinkets, or anything that he could think of to make money. It wasn't too long before he found out about my ability to control fire. Even as a human, I was able to play with flames, make them flicker and move with my touch. My ability was nothing like it is now, but it was enough for him to exploit it.

"He taught me how to do tricks and I became the most profitable member of the family, which meant I was the most important. He cared for a lot of children from the family, Tia was one of us. We became great friends and I told her everything. She was my confidant and neither of us was truly happy with him. My performances drew much attention from mortals and immortals alike. That is how Amun found me. Amun wanted to make an immortal of great power while keeping him hidden from the Volturi in hopes of someday conquering them. That was all he cared about. He was obsessed and he didn't hesitate to kill my uncle in order to kidnap me. He kept me in his temple for five years. It was underground and no one had ever discovered it. Kebi would bring me….. humans for food…..I didn't know there was another way to live," he whispered and Carmen smiled warmly at him.

"Of course you didn't. What he did to you was horrible. No one is blaming you for what happened," she assured and Tanya smiled thankfully at her before kissing her mate's cheek. He looked down, but continued.

"I wasn't allowed to leave the temple. Amun was possessive of me and very overprotective. He was terrified that I would join another coven. He knew how unhappy I was there and it made him more paranoid. I could never stop thinking about Tia. My memories of her were fuzzy, but I knew that I trusted her and she was there for me when I needed her. I tried to persuade Amun to let me go find her. I just wanted to see if she was alright. He took me before I could even say goodbye to her, but Amun didn't care. All he wanted to do was keep me there forever and gain enough power to overthrow the Volturi.

"I escaped when he was away for a hunt. I created a small cave around Kebi and fled before he could return. I found Tia in Suez. She was married to an older man already and I was relieved because I just wanted her to be safe. I just wanted to say goodbye to her, but when she saw me and realized what I was, she wanted to leave with me. I told her about the danger we could face, a battle with the Volturi being Amun's ultimate goal, but she didn't care. I transformed her and once she was ready, we went back to Amun's temple. He was furious at first, but then thought it would be a good thing. He said that Tia was my mate and I would be happy because of her. The problem was that Tia wasn't my true mate. I hadn't yet found her," he said before kissing Tanya's hand and she gazed adoringly at him.

"I knew the moment I saw him that he was my mate even if he was not ready to accept that yet. As you all know, I can be very persistent," she said as Edward nodded with a crooked grin. Bella giggled at the words and Benjamin sighed dreamily as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"I am lucky that she was. All of Amun's fears came true when we came to help the Cullens. I saw what it was like to be with a true coven, one not ruled by a dictator. That was the least of Amun's worries though. When I saw Tanya, I fell in love. I was so scared at first. It made no sense to me. I always thought that Tia was my mate, but that was because I never experienced the real emotions before. I love Tia, but I was not in love with her. I struggled for years to come to terms with Tanya. I felt guilty for feeling so passionately about a woman I barely knew. Tia knew something was different. She knew my heart wasn't hers and deep down we both knew it never was. It nearly killed me to stay away from Tanya. It was a physical pain."

"I don't know how you managed to for so long. I could not survive it for months, let alone years like you did. Being away from my Bella was excruciating," explained Edward and Benjamin chuckled bitterly.

"It wasn't like it was much of a choice. Amun watched me like a hawk. I knew I would have to escape to get away from him. He would never go willingly and I couldn't leave Tia there. I created her. She was my responsibility and leaving her there with him was something I could never do. At the same time, the pull to Tanya was too strong and I had to surrender. I explained to Tia the best that I could. I was surprised that she understood and we escaped together. She insisted that she would be fine on her own, but I refused to abandon her like that, so we went to Ireland. I knew that she would be in good hands with Siobhan's coven. Tia took to Maggie quite easily and they became friends while we were in Washington to help you face the Volturi. Liam and Siobhan were happy to have her in their coven.

"She is safe there with them. I always knew Amun would come looking for me, but he had no reason to involve Tia. She never held a power or was something of interest to him. Once I was with Tanya, I thought I would be safe. He fears your powers as much as he feared the Volturi. I finally have the life I want. I always feared he would try something, but figured that he had given up by now."

"He will be here tomorrow. He doesn't know where Tia is and he doesn't have the ability to track her. He has tried, but even though he can track people in a vicinity if he knows the region they are in, he is not as skilled as Demitri," explained Alice and Edward slowly nodded.

"They don't know that either Alice," confirmed Edward.

"Don't know what," asked Carlisle and Alice glanced at Benjamin.

"I always wanted to get away from Amun, but for the longest time I thought it was impossible. I was too intimidated by him. When I transformed Tia, I was tempted to stay away from him, but he knew that I was in Egypt and he would stop at nothing to track me. Amun created Demitri. He taught him how to be a tracker," admitted Benjamin.

"Are you serious? How many skeletons are in your closet Ben," laughed Emmett and Edward rolled his eyes at his brother as Emmett's dimpled grin appeared in full force.

"You are just eating this up aren't you," asked Edward and Emmett nodded happily.

"Alright, what other secrets are you hiding Benny? Is Tia really a crazed ex, wounded and scorned by your betrayal and coming to seek revenge on Tanya? Man that would be an awesome chick fight!" Rosalie shook her head as Zach laughed at his father and Garrett snickered in agreement as Kate nudged him. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as Benjamin was about to explain.

"Don't answer him. Ignore him and maybe he will go away," advised Edward and Emmett just smiled from ear to ear.

"Tia is fine with this. In fact, she was going to come to the wedding, but the coven went to Dublin for a festival," informed Benjamin and Emmett pouted as he realized there would be no fight over Benjamin's heart.

"If we can get back to Demitri for a moment, Amun found you and he found Demitri. Does that mean he can sense abilities like I can," asked Eleazar.

"No, he roams around trying to find humans who he thinks could be important for his army. Demitri was his first powerful creation and Amun thought he could build an army around him, but Aro found out about him. He sent Chelsea, one of his guards, to take Demitri from him. That is why Amun is so paranoid. He never planned on letting me out of hiding. He learned his lesson after Demitri was taken from him. He isn't going to let me go without a fight. I just figured that after twenty six years, he gave up. I always feared that he would come after me, but I put my guard down after years of no contact." Carlisle shook his head.

"Amun is a sick man. He is not better than Aro was, trying to collect people in such a way. Decades would seem like nothing to someone like him. He is obsessed with you," said Carlisle and Benjamin nodded as he pulled out his cellular phone.

"I need to get in touch with Tia. I want to make sure Amun hasn't gotten in contact with her and doesn't anytime soon," he explained before walking out of the room with Tanya right by his side. Eleazar looked up at Carlisle.

"I had a feeling that Amun would come after Benjamin eventually. It was too good to be true to believe that he would just let him go so easily. The Egyptian Coven is the oldest in existence and Amun knows all too well about waiting for what he wants. You are right Carlisle, decades are nothing for someone who has been around since 2500 B.C.," agreed Eleazar and Jasper slowly nodded.

"I am not just worried about Benjamin though. Carlisle, I believe you are in danger as well," confessed Jasper and Esme's eyes narrowed.

"Why would my mate be in danger," she hissed.

"Because even though it was unintentional, Carlisle is the reason Benjamin met Tanya, the reason he left the coven. Plus, Carlisle is Amun's ultimate enemy. We are the most powerful coven besides the new order of Volturi and combined with the Denali coven, we are unstoppable. We did what Amun dreamed of doing. We eliminated Aro and have added to our coven over the years. I wouldn't be surprised if Amun sees you as the biggest threat, the leader of our coven," explained Jasper. Benjamin and Tanya entered the room again.

"Tia is fine. I told her about Amun and that she needs to stay put. I think staying close to Siobhan's coven will keep her safe. What do you think Alice," asked Benjamin and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Amun wants you. He doesn't care about anyone else," she agreed. Tanya tensed again as she heard about her mate being in danger and Kate hugged her sister.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Benjamin is not going anywhere," assured Kate and Garrett nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry sis, we aren't going to let anyone harm this coven. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but this is nothing compared to what we have faced in the past," he added and Alice slowly nodded.

"We should not take Amun lightly, but his paranoia will stop him from even trying to create an army to take us on for Benjamin. He is too worried to go to the Volturi because he knows they would side with us and there are no other vampires who would dare face us based on our reputation alone. It will just be him and Kebi. She will stand beside her mate no matter what, but they do not have special abilities. It will be fine. His mind is a bit cluttered and he goes back and forth on his decisions, so things are blurry, but nothing too alarming has been seen," informed Alice and everyone took heed to her warning. Amun was not the biggest threat they ever faced, but he was a threat nonetheless.

The house was abnormally quiet as the day slowly passed and twilight was upon them. Much was discussed in whispers and small groups as the thought of Amun arriving played in their minds. Jasper thought strategy. Would it be better for them to be in Alaska or on Cullen Island? Would there be more unexpected secrets that would be revealed? Alice assured him that they were fine where they were and that Benjamin had been honest with them. Zach was in the extravagant library of the house looking at different books. He scanned over legends about vampires, myths, and the history that his grandfather told him about. Rosalie smiled proudly at him as she entered to see him sitting at the desk with piles of books around him. He reminded her of Carlisle in that moment. Her father would spend days researching and jotting down notes whenever he found a discovery or theory about their kind. She glided over to her son and looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading.

"Anything interesting in there," she asked and he smiled up at her as she ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Just trying to figure out what happened earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Between grandpa and Tanya," he stated and she nodded her understanding.

"You mean the hierarchy of covens. I don't think you will find what you are looking for in that book. Our family is far more complicated than other covens."

"Hierarchy, like ranking or chain of command?"

"Yes, you see in a coven there is a system of sorts. You have the leader and their mate, followed by the rest of the coven. Our family works that way to some degree but our ties are stronger. Your grandfather is the leader of our coven because he created it. He created Uncle Edward, grandma, me, and your father. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came later on and Aunt Bella is one of the newer members."

"So grandpa is the leader, does that mean what he says goes then? That makes sense, but I thought what grandma says goes." Rosalie giggled.

"That is where it gets complicated. Mates complicate things. Grandma and grandpa are mates and he would do anything for her and vice versa. Your father and I would do anything for each other and for you, so things are more complicated, which is why we consider ourselves a family. There is a chain of command, but it is not absolute. For instance, if anyone ever tried to hurt you, your father and I would kill them no matter what anyone else thought about it. It wouldn't matter if the leader of the coven did not agree even though that is how it would work in other covens."

"Yea but grandpa and grandma would kill anyone who wanted to hurt me too so no problem," he said with a dimpled grin and she kissed his forehead.

"Very true and it is nice to know that our family will always protect you."

"That still doesn't explain what happened earlier."

"Tanya is the leader of her coven. She doesn't speak up unless she feels that it is necessary, but trust me nothing is decided unless she wants it to be. Tanya and Kate were created by a vampire named Sasha. She was killed by the Volturi."

"Dad told me about that and the immortal children."

"You two talk quite a bit don't you?"

"Yep, usually when we are about to hunt or go wrestle," he said with a smile and she giggled.

"Which means you two talk all the time," she teased and he smiled sheepishly as he nodded.

"I know about Irina too. That is sad. The Volturi have killed a lot of people."

"That was when the Volturi were bad though. Aro was an evil man and so was Caius. Anyways, Tanya was the first to be created by Sasha, so when Sasha was no longer around, she became the leader. Eleazar and Carmen are like Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, they came to the coven. They weren't created into it. She is the leader and her mate is now in danger. In the past, the danger usually pertained to all of us, even when we thought Keegan was a threat. Usually the Denali Coven helps us and we are the ones in danger, but it is different this time. Benjamin is part of their coven and now it is our turn to help in any way we can. What you saw was simply a formality. No matter what, we will always help them and they will always help us because we are family, but ultimately we are two covens, so grandpa was paying respect to her as the leader."

"So where do I rank?" She laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"You don't have a ranking. You are too young."

"Aw come on mom! I am powerful. I should get a ranking."

"I was just teasing you. None of us truly have a ranking. It just depends on the situation. Grandpa will always be the leader, but there are other connections to take into consideration like mates, parental connections, the connection between siblings….it gets complicated. Just know that you are loved and safe and part of a very loyal family."

"I wonder what other vampires think of me. Zach McCarty Cullen, part of the most powerful coven in the world. How awesome is that!" She giggled at his excitement and he stood up to hug her. She sighed contently and kissed his cheek.

"What was the big hug for," she asked and he shrugged.

"For telling me about the hierarchy."

"I know that you like to go to your father for information and there is nothing wrong with that. I am happy you feel comfortable asking him questions. I just hope you know that you can come to me too." He nodded and she hugged him again. He rested his head on her shoulder and she smiled knowing that he was still her little boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunting was not only done when vampires were thirsty, it was also done to ensure their strength and soothe them when they were stressed. It was recreational as much as part of their survival instincts and the family went in groups to go hunt the next day. Nahuel, Kaya, and Renesmee craved food instead and joined Seth in the kitchen for lunch. The four of them sat around the kitchen table to eat and Seth thought for a moment as he put potato chips on his turkey sandwich.

"I wonder how pissed off Amun is going to be when he arrives," wondered Seth.

"I am guessing, extremely pissed since he was always possessive of Benjamin. He doesn't see him as anything but a toy or a chess piece to use for his own personal gain," explained Renesmee and Kaya slowly nodded.

"I couldn't imagine being treated the way he was. Huilen wanted to keep Nahuel and me out of harm's way, but she never treated us like we were her possessions." Seth looked intently at his mate.

"You know, it always seems like the past comes back to haunt us. Kaya, are there any mates, exes, or possessed vampires that would want to harm any of us that we should know about," he asked and she laughed. Renesmee glanced at Nahuel.

"It sounds funny, but it is a good question," mumbled Renesmee and Nahuel scoffed.

"You know everything about me that there is to know sweetheart," he assured and Seth smirked.

"You sure about that Nahuel, you are an old man…..like really old. You sure you don't have anything to say? There must be something in your past and Kaya, you didn't answer the question." Kaya rolled her eyes at her mate.

"Before you, I spent my life trying to figure out who I was and what I wanted from this eternity on earth. I never had time to worry about anything but that. In fact, I didn't encounter danger until I met you and Nahuel didn't encounter any until he came to save Renesmee." Nahuel smiled slyly.

"This is true. The only danger the two of us have to worry about stems from you two, so let me ask some questions. Renesmee, my love, do you have any crazed exes I should worry about….oh wait, I already encountered him." Seth and Kaya laughed as Renesmee sat up straighter.

"Hey," she shouted and Kaya smiled innocently as she looked at her mate.

"Seth, are there any people who would try to come after me because I am with you….oh wait, Leah already did that," she said smugly. Renesmee and Seth glanced at each other before sighing in defeat.

"Touché," they grumbled and Kaya winked at her brother.

"All we are saying is that maybe if we can figure out who has skeletons in their closets, it wouldn't be such a shock when one of those skeletons come back to haunt everyone," defended Renesmee and they all nodded in agreement.

Carlisle watched in the distance as his mate pounced on a caribou. He loved watching her hunt as her instincts took over and the primal animal inside was dominant once again. She was graceful and lithe when she hunted her prey, but elegant while she drank from it. He loved how Esme hunted and she smiled slyly as she sensed his eyes on her.

"Why don't you join me my love," she suggested as she wiped the corners of her mouth daintily. She never was a messy hunter, but it did not stop her from checking just in case. Carlisle appeared behind her and she hissed when he sucked on the sensitive mark on her neck, the mark that he left when he created her.

"I was busy enjoying the view," he whispered into her ear and she giggled.

"Oh really," she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Esme. I love everything about you, especially when I get to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Following your vampire instincts of course, I must admit that when you heard about Amun seeing me as a threat and me being in danger, I loved how my mate became so protective of me." She giggled.

"Like I have a choice in the matter, I am connected to you forever Carlisle. I would do anything for you, including kill any being that came near you."

"As would I my love, as would I," he whispered against her lips before kissing her. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately before taking a step back. He hissed at the loss of her touch and she winked at him.

"There will be plenty of time for that once Amun is gone. We need to finish hunting and get back. We are safer and stronger when all of us are together." He wanted to pout, but knew she was right.

Sunlight did not linger for long during the winter solstice and the sunset occurred mere hours after sunrise. Darkness engulfed the region and everyone was on guard as they waited in front of the house for Amun and Kebi to arrive. Benjamin stiffened as the pitter patter of rapid footsteps echoed through his ears. Soon, the familiar scent of his creator followed and Amun and Kebi approached the house. The Amun's red eyes scanned the coven suspiciously as he stepped closer. His black hair was slicked back and a scowl took over his face. His mate stood cautiously by his side as Tanya hissed at them, but Amun ignored her.

"I want to speak with Benjamin alone," he called, but Tanya shook her head.

"Not happening," she shouted back and Amun rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle, keep your women in check. No one was speaking to you woman!" Tanya darted forward, but Benjamin pulled her back to him. His arms stayed firmly around her waist as she growled at Amun.

"You are trespassing on my land you imbecile! I am the leader of my coven and you are wearing my nerves thin. I suggest you tread lightly," she warned and Amun huffed.

"Let me speak to Benjamin. He is not your property."

"He is my mate."

"No, he is Tia's mate. Now, Benjamin, be a good boy and tell this woman to stand down," demanded Amun and Benjamin pulled Tanya against his chest as she tried to fight free and hissed at the vampire.

"I will deal with him. Stay here with the others," he whispered, but she shook her head vehemently.

"I am not leaving you alone with that evil bastard."

"I can handle him," he assured and she thought for a moment before giving a curt nod.

"Fine, he can go speak with you, but only if your mate stays here," she bargained and Amun scoffed.

"Do you really think I would risk her safety by letting her stay with you?"

"That is the only deal that will be made. I will have your mate while you have mine. Agree or leave my territory Amun." He reluctantly nodded and Kebi kissed him before carefully walking closer. Benjamin did not make eye contact with her as he passed. The two of them were never close. Kebi showed no affection toward him at all. The only thing of importance to her was Amun and she did everything he asked of her without a second thought. She saw Benjamin as nothing, but a gifted creature that Amun sought out. The two men disappeared into the mountains and Amun came to a halt when they reached a cliff. Mounds of snow covered the tops of trees in the distance and the snowstorm in the distance was only hours away from the region. Benjamin spoke before his creator had the chance.

"Before you threaten me with Tia, I already know you don't have her. She is safe and none of your concern Amun."

"I underestimated the little woman's power. You have joined a powerful coven Benjamin. Alice's ability is still quite intriguing to me, but I had a feeling she might alert you to my arrival in time. That is neither here nor there at the moment however. How could you abandon your mate for another woman?"

"The very fact that I am with Tanya, my mate, proves that Tia never was. She has accepted that so why can't you?"

"Because it is not true, this woman has a spell over you. I am sure it is her ability. They all have special abilities and I know she is no different. I have heard the stories of the women here, how they lure men and have their way with them."

"Tia was not my mate. You didn't care about her. You just wanted her to be my mate so that I would stay put. I wanted to turn her because she was the only one in my human life that meant anything to me, the only one I could honestly remember as being good besides my mother."

"Is that what the seductress would have you to believe? Carlisle is the one behind all of this. He wanted her to tempt you away from me so that he could use your powers and it worked like a charm. We should have never left home, but the idea of ridding the world of the Volturi was too tempting for me."

"You are warped if you really think that Carlisle is using Tanya to get to me."

"He is just like Aro, don't you see? He is simply a better actor. He pretends to care about your safety and about his coven, but you are all weapons in his army."

"You have it all wrong. First of all, I am not in the Cullen Coven. I belong to the Denali Coven and Tanya is the leader, not Carlisle. Second, we are not just some coven. We are a family. I know you know nothing about that, but it doesn't matter. I want you to leave."

"I cannot do that. It is time for you to come home."

"I am home. Why are you here? Why now when I am finally happy?"

"I was caught off guard by your escape. I knew there was something different about you after you came into contact with the Cullens, but I didn't know how tempting their power would be to you."

"It wasn't them. It was Tanya. She is my mate. Of course I would be drawn to her."

"I thought I taught you better than that. You are being fooled. Her power is subtle, but one of the most lethal. The power of seduction is one that I did not prepare you for. That is my fault, but I will make it better now. All will be forgiven. Tia will forgive you as well. Ability like Tanya's can lure even the most loyal of mates away and into her bed. She will become bored soon, but you are already trapped by Carlisle."

"Tanya is my wife. Being away from her right now is painful and I know she feels the same, which is why I need to get back to her soon." Benjamin turned to leave, but Amun grabbed his arm roughly.

"That whore can wait," he roared and something within Benjamin snapped. Instinct overpowered any amount of control he had at the moment and before Amun could react, Benjamin's razor sharp teeth were at his throat, threatening to tear into him. His hand gripped Amun's throat tightly and squeezed as the man's eyes widened in shock.

"If you ever speak about her in that way again, I will not hesitate to end you," growled Benjamin.

"Could you really do it? Could you really kill me, your maker?"

"For her, I would do anything." Amun let out a dark laugh.

"You felt that way about Tia once as well, but look how that turned out." Benjamin released Amun and jerked away from him.

"Your mind games will no longer work on me. Tia will always be someone I will protect from the likes of you, but my bond with Tanya is eternal. We have nothing more to say to each other. My home is in Alaska with Tanya and this is where I belong." He sped home and Amun followed at a distance. As soon as the two of them arrived, Tanya jumped into Benjamin's arms and he grinned as she showered him with kisses. Kebi sped over to her mate and he checked her over to make sure she was not harmed before glaring at Carlisle. Edward growled at Amun's thoughts.

"You will not lay a hand on my father," warned Edward and Esme crouched protectively in front of her mate. Kebi hissed at Esme as they stared each other down.

"You have them trained well," muttered Amun and Alice laughed at the scene unfolding in front of her as the others looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Oh Amun, how silly can you be? This is pointless. You know my power and you will not be able to prevent me from seeing your next move. I have spent all my energy tracking you as you traveled here and I will continue to once you leave. You will never be able to harm Carlisle or anyone else in my family. I would see it before you could even try and there are plenty of us who would love to dismember the two of you if you ever lift a finger to my father. I suggest you leave before this turns ugly quite quickly. Any attempts you make from here on out will be feeble."

"What is with you women speaking out of turn, shut up!" Jasper's growl rumbled from deep in his chest as his eyes pierced the man. Amun gulped and stiffened as fear nearly incapacitated him. His mate looked at him with concern in her eyes and he grabbed her hand before racing away from the home. Jasper waited until they were a good distance away before allowing the terrifying emotion to disperse. Emmett burst with laughter at the way the couple hightailed it out of the region and Jasper smiled smugly. All laughter and relief ceased when Alice screamed out. A vision filled her mind and Edward cursed under his breath.

"What happened," asked Jasper as he held his wife and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did you not see her Alice? I thought you watched her," asked Edward in frustration and she glared at him as she snapped out of her vision.

"It is a bit hard to watch every single path! I have a lot on my mind and I was watching Amun," she shouted back at him and Jasper narrowed his eyes at his brother. Edward put up his hands in surrender as he read Jasper's thoughts.

"I am sorry Alice. This just changes things. It isn't your fault. I know you can get overwhelmed by all of this," apologized Edward and Esme nodded.

"No one blames you for whatever has happened Alice. Please tell us what you saw," said Esme and Alice looked guiltily at Benjamin.

"Tia lied to you. She didn't stay put. She was on her way here, but they have intercepted her. They came from the south and she was coming from the east, but when Jasper scared them, they took off in any direction they could…..east," she confessed and Benjamin frantically reached for his cellular phone before dialing Tia's number. Edward looked down as they all heard the ringing and Alice looked away, not able to make eye contact with Benjamin anymore. He sighed in relief as he heard the phone answered, but it was not who he expected it to be. Tia's scream and a struggle were heard in the background.

"It seems your psychic did not see this coming. The ball is back in my court Benjamin and no more bluffs will be made. I have Tia and this dispute is far from over. Tell Carlisle he can decide how this is played, but I will not leave. He has something I want." The line went dead and Benjamin threw the phone to the ground in a blind rage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tanya tried to dial Tia's number for the tenth time on her cellular phone to no avail. Everyone was in the living room as Alice tried to decide what path would be taken and Edward placed a hand on Benjamin's shoulder as he read his thoughts. Benjamin shrugged it off and shook his head.

"I told her to stay put. Everything was fine! She had to go and screw it up," he shouted.

"Calm down. Tia was trying to help. She was worried about you. Esme is talking to Siobhan as we speak and her coven is on the way," assured Edward and Esme nodded as she raced back into the room.

"They feel responsible for her and Maggie is quite upset that she couldn't detect her lie. Tia said she was coming to the area to visit Benjamin, not that Amun was in the area. Technically she didn't lie," informed Esme and Benjamin smirked.

"Great, so she willingly put herself in danger for me. None of this matters though. I have to go save her. This doesn't concern any of you. This is my battle, not yours. I need time to think." He hurried out of the house and down the mountain. Before Tanya could go after him, Jasper stopped her. She hissed at him for stepping in between her and her mate and he bowed his head.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful. I just think I might be able to talk him down quicker. May I speak to him alone," he asked and Tanya glanced at Alice who nodded.

"I have seen it. He will be back sooner if Jasper talks to him." Tanya huffed.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth and Jasper left the house. Benjamin's trail was easy to follow and Jasper stopped near the glacier Benjamin stared out at.

"Alice knew I would want to speak with you right?" Jasper nodded as he approached.

"I assume as much since she sent me out here."

"What did it feel like when you knew that your maker was dead?" Jasper smirked as he understood why he was sent for Benjamin.

"I was sad because I warned her, but relieved that it was her and not Alice. Then too, I didn't have to actually kill her. My relationship….if that is what you would like to call it, was different from the one you have with Amun though. It doesn't take a psychic or mind reader to know what you plan on doing. It will not feel right or make you happy to kill him."

"He has Tia. I changed her and now she is in danger because of me. I let her be taken by that monster."

"You did everything you could and Tia was doing what she felt was right. She wanted to help you just like you would help her. I am not going to lie to you Benjamin. Killing Amun will not be easy. He isn't a newborn or stranger that you do not know. May I suggest that you let me do it instead? I have killed many times before and could do it effortlessly."

"It is my fight. I have to go save her myself." Tanya appeared and Jasper smiled at her.

"I couldn't wait any longer," she explained and he nodded his understanding.

"I will leave you two alone," announced Jasper before taking his leave. Tanya pulled Benjamin into her arms and cupped his face.

"I know what you are going to do and I am going with you."

"That isn't happening." She smirked.

"Well you have no choice in the matter. We are in this together. We are mates and decide these things together." He stepped away from her and looked down.

"It is my past, not yours. I will deal with it."

"It doesn't work that way. You don't get to pick and choose when I am involved. We are tied to each other forever. I can never be without you, so if you are going to fight, then so am I."

"She means so are we," corrected Garrett as he appeared along with Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. Tanya looked at them curiously and Kate smiled at her sister.

"The Cullens are staying at the house while we handle this. Alice will be in touch if necessary, but as your coven, your family, we are going with you," explained Kate, but Tanya shook her head.

"Thank you, but no. The two of us will take care of the situation. We will fight Amun and Kebi and then get Tia out of there. Siobhan's coven will not make it in time. Once Amun and Kebi are dead, everyone will be safe," said Tanya. Carmen threw her arms up in disbelief.

"Why are you two making this so hard? It is too dangerous. Let us help," urged Carmen.

"We can all go and make sure that it ends smoothly. It will be easy for us to dismember them together," agreed Eleazar.

"Where is the honor in that," asked Benjamin and Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Honor, what honor, killing is killing. We are going to kill two vampires, honor has nothing to do with this," argued Carmen.

"He is my maker. I will kill him, no one else. He is here because of me and I will end him myself. All of you are not needed." Kate stepped forward.

"Fine, then you handle your maker and I will take out the mate," suggested Kate and Garrett stepped forward.

"Whoa, now hold on woman, if you are going then I am definitely going so…" Kate ignored him and continued.

"She is going to be enraged that you are attacking her mate. Tanya, you will not be needed. This is my area of expertise," said Kate formally and at that moment she was not just a sister or member of the coven. She was the woman she had been in her human life, a bodyguard and protector.

"The answer is no Kate. I am going," declared Tanya.

"That makes no sense. You don't have the skill to…"

"Katrina, enough," shouted Tanya and everyone was quiet as Tanya stood her ground. Carmen, Eleazar, Benjamin, and Garrett could feel the tension as the two of them stepped toward one another. Kate crossed her arms defiantly.

"Are you pulling rank," asked Kate.

"Don't make me have to."

"You know I hate when you do that," warned Kate and Tanya slowly nodded.

"Then be my sister and listen to me. When the situation pertained to Garrett, I let you decide what moves to make."

"This is different and you know it." Tanya pulled her sister in for a hug and Kate hugged her tightly.

"I can do this," whispered Tanya.

"I can't lose another sister," whimpered Kate and Tanya looked her in the eyes.

"I know that, which is why I am going to handle this is as quickly and effectively as possible. You taught me everything I know remember," she asked and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I remember," she agreed and Tanya winked at her before standing beside her mate.

"We will be back soon. Go back to the house and tell the others. Come on Ben," instructed Tanya and Benjamin followed his mate in search of Amun and Tia. Garrett stared at Kate in disbelief as she turned in the direction of home along with Eleazar and Carmen.

"Are you three nuts? You can't seriously be leaving them to do this alone," he yelled and Kate huffed.

"She is the leader," she stated and he shrugged.

"And?"

"Garrett, she is the leader of this coven and I respect that. Plus, I was raised as a human to respect authority."

"Yea, more like brainwashed. I can't believe you three are going to let them do this. What if it is a trap? What if something happens? I am not about to stand here like some puppet while they go risk their lives."

"Benjamin will use his ability to protect them if need be," assured Eleazar, but Garrett scoffed at that.

"Did you just hear what he said? All that honor talk makes me think he plans on fighting this crazed maniac mano a mano! You three can stay behind like some pansies but I am going." Kate grabbed his arm and gave him a warning glare.

"Do not make me stun you," she warned.

"You wouldn't because you know I am right. I cannot believe you are even standing here arguing with me right now about this. She is your sister and I have come to think of Ben like my brother so I am going to go help them." Eleazar shook his head.

"Garrett, I understand what you are saying, but she ordered us to go home and as the leader of our coven, we must respect that. The three of us know that we must respect her wishes. I was a guard, I know how to respect authority as well," said Eleazar and Garrett smirked.

"Well I have been a nomad most of my life and guess what, I hate authority. In fact, since she told me not to go, I want to go even more, so there. See you soldiers later. I am going to keep an eye on the action," he declared with a salute before running in the direction Tanya and Benjamin raced off. Kate gritted her teeth, but then smiled deviously.

"He is my mate. I have to follow him wherever he goes. What if there is danger? What if he needs me," she asked as she took steps in Garrett's direction. Eleazar and Carmen glanced at each other before nodding.

"Well we can't just let you go off alone in search of him. What if there is an ambush and you stumble upon Amun and Kebi first? We will go with you," announced Eleazar and the three of them sped after Garrett, Tanya, and Benjamin with their alibi ready to use.

The scent of Amun and Kebi filled Benjamin's nose and he tracked it down. It led to the top of Mount McKinley and Amun grinned devilishly when he saw his creation. He frowned at Tanya.

"This does not concern you," warned Amun and Tanya smirked.

"The hell it doesn't and for the record, your plan is warped. You will never get off of this mountain. If we don't kill you, then my coven and the Cullens will. Face it, you are trapped. You trapped yourself and Alice is watching everything that we are doing, so how about you let Tia go and we can all move on," suggested Tanya. Amun glowered at her.

"You think I don't realize what is happening here? I am well aware of what you have done. You have poisoned him against me and his mate."

"You are holding his so-called mate captive. She doesn't want to be here you lunatic," shouted Tanya and Tia nodded, but could not say a word as Kebi covered her mouth with her hand like a vice.

"Shut up you trollop! You are nothing but a succubus and I will relinquish the spell you have on him!" Amun lunged at her, but Benjamin intercepted him. He crashed into him and the thundering sound bounced off of the mountain.

"I warned you not to talk about my mate like that," hissed Benjamin as he gripped Amun's throat. The sound of Amun's neck ripping and cracking sent Kebi into frenzy and she shrieked as she pounced on Benjamin. Tanya instantly threw her off of him and attacked the woman. Amun used the opportunity to kick Benjamin, who flew backward. He jumped at Benjamin, but he easily sidestepped him and pounced on Amun again. His hold returned to Amun's neck and the old vampire laughed maniacally. He did not fight back anymore, simply laughed.

"You really think it matters if you kill me? Good! I want you to do it! Put me out of my misery so I don't have to watch them destroy what I created! Carlisle will destroy you like Aro destroyed Demitri. It is inevitable," he sneered as his laughing subsided. He lay there defeated and Benjamin slowly released him from his hold.

"I won't kill you. You aren't worth it and you will never have power over me again," he vowed as Amun smirked.

"I knew you were too weak. You were never good enough to be in my army anyways." Benjamin shook his head in disgust as Amun grinned. Tia approached.

"You aren't going to kill him," she asked and Benjamin shook his head.

"He created me. I don't want him to have that power over me. If he wouldn't have done what he did, I wouldn't have Tanya now." Tia nodded her understanding before kneeling down beside Amun.

"Unfortunately for him, I am not as noble. He killed to kidnap you, left me abandoned and off to marry someone I did not love in order to survive, and then kept us locked up in that lair of his while he dictated our every move. Sorry, Benjamin, but I won't regret this." Amun shrieked as her teeth slashed across his neck and beheaded him. Benjamin stood there in shock as Tia dismembered Amun and tore at him until there was nothing but pieces of him everywhere. He felt no pain or guilt as he watched Tanya light a fire, having taken Kebi out with ease. Kebi was not a fighter and never had been. It was barely a fight thanks to Tanya's skills and experience in combat. The two women tossed all of the pieces into the fire and purple smoke billowed into the air, making the mountain appear to be a volcano of sorts. It was surreal for Benjamin as the scene played out in front of him. Amun and Kebi were dead and with that, any hold that had ever grasped Benjamin was released as well. Relief washed over Tia as she watched the pieces burn and Tanya hugged her mate.

"Are you okay," she asked and he nodded.

"I was afraid of how I would feel. It was like he wanted to die and I couldn't give him what he wanted," he confessed.

"I think he was bluffing. Amun was a coward. He didn't welcome death. He knew you are an amazing man and you would feel remorse and grief if you killed him. It was another mind game," she explained and Tia smiled as she hugged him.

"It was, Benjamin. His mind games never worked on me though. I stayed with them because of you, not because of his influence. Now he is gone and we can both move on," added Tia. Tanya kissed him tenderly before clearing her throat.

"You four can come out now," she called and Kate cursed under her breath as Garrett peeked his head around an icy boulder with a sheepish grin.

"Hi," he chuckled and Tanya rolled her eyes as he ran over to her. Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen were much slower in their approach.

"Did you really think I wouldn't sense you or smell you? I know all of your scents, but I can sense Kate from a mile away. Give me some credit. I gave you an order, so why aren't you at the house?" Garrett was the only one not fumbling for words or excuses and he shrugged.

"We weren't about to let you get killed because of your pride or his pride or whatever hierarchy Kate was rambling about on the way here. We're family remember," he asked and she stared him down as she stood toe to toe with him.

"So you decided to go against my wishes," she asked menacingly and he smirked.

"I am not afraid of you Tanya. You aren't the boss of me," he said nonchalantly and her façade cracked. She giggled and nodded.

"You're right…..Kate is," she agreed as she patted his shoulder and he frowned.

"Hey, she is not the…..ouch woman that hurt! Stop zapping me," he yelped as Kate stunned him again. Tanya kissed her mate again before looking at the others.

"Let's go home. I am sure the others would like to know what happened. That is if Edward and Alice have not already told them," giggled Tanya and Kate winked at her.

"Is that an order," she teased and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"As if it would even matter," she teased back. The group raced home, feeling relieved that the entire ordeal was over.

Hours passed and the tension from the arrival of Amun and Kebi shifted into relief and affirmation that the last of the original Egyptian Coven was extinct. Benjamin sat outside on the back porch watching snow powder the yard. He could hear Emmett laughing inside the house as Garrett retold the story of how Tia and Tanya took out the couple with ease. Seth and Zach were more than happy for him to tell it and boast about how his sister overpowered Amun's mate. Tanya was being lectured by Kate about why trying to pull rank in such a situation annoyed her and Tanya appeased her by listening to the entire rant. The Cullens were relieved that they did not have to get involved and were more than happy to play hosts to Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie when they arrived. Tia huffed as she sat down beside Benjamin on the steps of the porch.

"Is Maggie finished scolding you about telling a lie?" Tia nodded and groaned.

"Yes, thank the heavens."

"You shouldn't have done that. She was worried about you."

"She is my best friend, like a sister really, but I knew where my loyalty was. I had to come see you. I didn't know they would find me. I am sorry Benjamin. I made a mess of things."

"No, I made a mess of things by thinking that I could hide us from him forever. I just hoped, but it was wishful thinking. I am sorry you had to deal with them at all. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Of course not, his mind was so warped that when he found me, he was happy to see me. He thought I was coming to claim you back as my mate."

"He never was in his right mind, but I think he got crazier after we escaped."

"True and if he really couldn't see that she is your mate, then he wasn't in touch with reality. I have never seen you so happy before. You look so relaxed and at peace."

"She makes me that way. I was this happy before I knew Amun was dead. Finding your mate is…..I can't explain it. I just want you to find yours someday."

"Maybe I will, but even if I don't I am happy too Benjamin. I am happy in Ireland. It is so beautiful there. You should visit some time."

"I would like that. I wasn't sure if that would be appropriate or not. I didn't know how you would feel with me bringing Tanya. I don't want you two to feel weird around each other."

"I will admit at first I was hurt. I couldn't understand it and I thought you were just trying to find an out so that you wouldn't have to be around Amun and Kebi anymore. It hurt that you didn't want to be around me either, but I realized that you and I were never lovers. You have always been my best friend and that will never change. I think we both needed this though. You found your mate and I can honestly say that being around the two of you at first would have been really hard. I would have tried for you, but I was a bit heartbroken when you told me you were in love with someone else."

"Tia….."

"It's okay. I am not angry about it or even sad anymore. I just want you happy and she makes you happy. Who knows, maybe I will find my mate and know exactly how you feel someday." He embraced her with a confident smile.

"You will definitely find your mate because you deserve it. I love you Tia."

"I love you too," she whispered as she hugged him tightly. Tanya smiled sheepishly as she walked down the stairs of the porch. Tia smiled at her and stood up.

"Checking on your mate," she questioned.

"I trust him. I just missed him," confessed Tanya.

"I am going to go inside and let Maggie yell at me some more," announced Tia before disappearing into the house and Tanya snuggled into Benjamin's side as he looked at her curiously.

"You weren't jealous were you?" She looked down and examined her nails, but didn't say a word. "Tanya….."

"I know it is stupid alright? I know you are my mate and she is just a friend, but she was your mate at one point. At least you thought she was and the two of you used to….okay I don't want to even think about what you two used to…" He cut her off with a tender kiss. She melted into his touch and he caressed her cheek before speaking.

"I am your mate, not hers. You have nothing to be jealous of."

"I can't help it."

"What, so now you don't trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with trust. Didn't you trust me even though you eyed Edward suspiciously for years? We didn't even have a relationship, but it didn't stop you from being possessive of me. It is tenfold with me. I have a natural desire to want to claim you and knowing that she was intimate with you….."

"I understand and I am sorry that I questioned you. I was jealous of Edward for a while when I found out that you were interested in him before we met. I couldn't help it."

"Exactly, now show me how sorry you are with your lips." He chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Is that an order," he teased.

"Yep," she giggled and he tenderly kissed his mate. They became lost in one another until the sound of a loud squeal of excitement made them pull apart to see Alice clapping happily on the porch.

"Oh I can see it now! This is going to be beautiful! Alaska is too cold though. The island would be perfect and…"

"Whoa, Alice what are you talking about," asked Tanya and Benjamin bowed his head in defeat.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask her yet Alice," he groaned and Alice smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, but it is going to be so amazing!"

"Edward, Jasper, anybody, help please," called Benjamin and Edward walked outside with Rosalie. Alice gasped when she saw her siblings and the decision they made. She squeaked out a yelp before running into the house.

"Esme, help," she shouted. Rosalie and Edward grinned mischievously as they stalked back toward the house.

"Credit cards or shoes," whispered Edward and Rosalie smirked.

"Shoes, they are harder to get and I know for a fact that she has a secret stash of credit cards. Her shoes are all one of a kind."

"She is going to kill us for this."

"She can try," giggled Rosalie.

"Fine, but if she tries brute force, you are grabbing her. She bites!" Rosalie and Edward shook hands as they entered the house.

"Jazzy, go hide my shoes! They're coming," shouted Alice and Emmett's laugh boomed through the house.

"Edward, Rosalie, leave her shoes alone," warned Esme.

"She deserves it and the punishment will be well worth it," declared Rosalie.

"Will you three please act like adults," reasoned Carlisle.

"Sorry dad, desperate times call for desperate measures. The pixie is constantly prying," stated Edward and Bella laughed.

"Oh she is going to kill you two, but she does deserve it," agreed Bella. Suddenly a crash was heard, Alice screamed, and Rosalie laughed.

"Got her! Alice don't you dare bite me! Run, Edward, run," shouted Rosalie. Much noise and a scuffle were heard as Edward's speedy footsteps raced from the house. Benjamin shook his head in amusement.

"He is running all the way back to the island just to torment Alice," he questioned and Tanya shrugged.

"They rarely get to do anything to Alice because she sees it first. Don't worry. They will be fine, now what did she see and what was she talking about?" He tried to focus as all the Cullens ran from the house. Emmett and Zach were laughing. Seth's grin was obvious even in his wolf form as he ran as fast as he could to make it in time to see what Edward and Rosalie planned to do. Bella, Nahuel, Kaya, and Renesmee were making bets to see how many shoes would be ruined before Alice or Jasper could stop them and Alice was still trying to get away from Rosalie. Kate and Garrett decided to join in on the fun and ran to Cullen Island as well while Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen stayed behind to entertain their guests.

"Rose, get off of me! You are so going to pay for this! You and Edward will pay for this!"

"Okay, sorry but I have to go see what is going on," said Benjamin and Tanya nodded in agreement. They ran inside and tried not to laugh as Rosalie rolled on the ground in laughter. She was still holding onto Alice's ankle as Alice tried to army crawl to the front door. Rosalie only let go when she threatened to bite her. Alice hurried out of the house and Rosalie made it to her feet in order to chase after her. Once they were gone, the house was calm again and Benjamin slipped his hands in Tanya's.

"Now, where were we," he asked and she shrugged.

"I am not quite sure since I have no clue what is going on."

"Right, well, I know that you are my wife already, but I want us to get married again. I want us to have a big wedding with our friends and family so everyone can know that you make me so happy. I am guessing by Alice's reaction that she is planning it which means now, even if you say no, we don't really have a choice in the matter." She giggled and sighed happily.

"Oh Ben, don't you know by now that I could never say no to you?" He beamed with happiness and twirled her around in his arms before looking around.

"The house isn't completely empty, but the boisterous ones are gone. How about we retire to our bedroom," he suggested as he scooped her up bridal style and her eyes darkened with lust. Her look was all the encouragement he needed and he sped up the stairs to their bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two months, that is how long it took for Alice to plan the perfect wedding for Tanya and Benjamin and for her to even fathom forgiving Edward and Rosalie. Bella won the bet. Ten pairs of shoes were set on fire in the backyard before Jasper or anyone else could stop Edward. The glee on his face as he watched the designer shoes burn was amusing, but no one could control their laughter when Rosalie and Alice arrived. Alice crumbled in front of the fire like she had been deeply wounded. She grieved for her shoes as Jasper tried to control his laughter and console her. Edward and Rosalie danced around the fire knowing that Alice would get them back, but that it was ultimately worth it. Bella and Emmett rolled on the ground with laughter and the others were already gossiping as they called Esme and Carlisle to tell them about how their children were behaving. By the time Carlisle and Esme arrived, the scene was full of hysteria.

Rosalie and Edward locked themselves in their most precious rooms so that Alice could not exact her revenge yet. Rosalie locked down the garage with her and her sports car in it. Edward hid in his and Bella's cottage, on guard in front of his prized piano. It took Esme putting her foot down and scolding all three of them for acting like infants and Carlisle demanding for them to set an example for the children, but even that was barely enough to make Alice stop wailing in despair and vowing her revenge. Edward and Rosalie were simply smug. Their smiles never left their faces during the entire affair and Alice glared at them like a woman scorned.

Planning the wedding took her mind off of it, but the main reason she was so calm was the vision she had. All would be right in her world in due time. That time came when Esme sweetly walked up to Rosalie and Edward to reveal they would be helping Alice with the decorations and be her personal assistants to make certain that the wedding went according to plan. It would be a very special day for Tanya and Benjamin and Esme wanted them all to make sure it was perfect for the couple. Edward tried to run the moment he heard Esme's thoughts, but Carlisle already had the door blocked. He knew she was hiding something since she repeated old hymns in Latin that day. Rosalie pleaded to have to do anything but help Alice. The plea fell on deaf ears and so for three days, including the day of the wedding, they were Alice's assistants. They cleaned, ordered, carried, and organized. They listened to Alice rant and ramble and rave and when they tried to jump out of a window to escape, Alice was ready for them. She already warned Esme about the mutiny and Esme was more than happy to be directly in their path when they headed for the window. It was torture for them and sweet justice for Alice, but that was not all.

Rosalie and Edward grumbled under their breaths as Esme led them over to the grand family room where Alice was flitting around. The reception would be held outside, but the room was used as her work space. Alice pretended not to hear them when they entered and they dragged their feet over to her, with a push from Esme of course. Esme cleared her throat and they both rolled their eyes as they held out a box of shoes for her. Alice gasped dramatically and her eyes lit up.

"For little ole' me, I had no idea," she squealed as she opened the boxes of shoes. Rosalie bit her tongue in order to keep quiet and Edward tugged at his unruly hair in order to do the same since he knew Alice had the vision of them presenting the shoes to her over a month ago.

"Oh these are just gorgeous! Esme, look at these shoes! You two are too good to me. Thank you," she said as she jumped on them to give each a long hug. Rosalie stiffened when Alice jumped, wrapped her legs around her, and held on tight as if she was a monkey and Rosalie was a tree. The sound of a camera going off made them all turn around to see Bella and Emmett in the entryway. Bella waved the camera at them with a smug smile as Emmett shook with mirth. Esme cleared her throat and gave them pointed looks that made them retreat. She then turned to her other three children.

"Now, all is well and I expect for this to be put behind you. Alice, no more threats of revenge, they have done enough to make it up to you. Rosalie, Edward, I hope you learned your lesson," she stated firmly and they all nodded. She pointed to her cheek and Rosalie rolled her eyes but followed suit as each of them kissed Esme's cheek. Esme giggled as she left the room and they waited until she was outside before Rosalie spun around to glare at her sister.

"Okay, listen up you little pixie, if you come near one of my cars I will burn your shoes, your wardrobe, and find that hidden stash of credit cards to destroy too. I am stubborn and have eternity, I will find it," she whispered at vampire speed and Edward nodded.

"Yea, you stay away from my piano, my car, and the cottage in general and we'll call this a truce," he added and Alice scoffed as if she was insulted.

"I cannot believe you two. Do you really think I would go as low as damaging your prized possessions? That is immature and you two should be ashamed of yourselves for touching my things. I would never do that to you. You are shoe killers and I will never be able to completely forgive you for that. You are shoe serial killers at that! Ten of my most precious…"

"You have five hundred just in that closet so….." She put her hand up to stop Edward from continuing.

"Don't worry. I am the bigger person. I am sure deep down you know how wrong you were for murdering my babies. They never harmed you, never said a malicious word….."

"Please tell me she is not seriously talking about the….." She put her hand up again to stop Rosalie.

"What is done is done and we will move forward from this. I will not continue to look at you like the shoe killers that you are."

"You get rid of them after you are done with them anyways. You barely wear your shoes once before you…." She placed a finger to Edward's lips to shush him and he clenched his jaw in frustration as she put her head down.

"Please, a moment of silence for the ones that were lost along the way," she whispered and Rosalie made a list of ways she could get back at Alice without getting caught as Edward read her thoughts and decided which would work. Alice smiled as she looked up.

"Thank you. Now, back to work," she announced and flicked their ears before walking out of the room. Rosalie could take no more. She had tried to be good. She bit her tongue and did not shout at Alice when she was asked to uproot weeds from the backyard by hand. She did not strangle her sister when she had to shine Alice's shoes for the wedding, but flicking her ear pushed her over the edge.

"I'm going to kill her," she yelled at the top of her lungs and stormed out of the room after Alice as Edward nodded happily. Alice's scream could be heard from outside as she had the vision of Rosalie chasing her around the yard, a murderous scowl on her face the entire time. Emmett engulfed his wife in his arms before she could leave the house and Edward pouted as Bella pulled him back inside. Suddenly Alice gasped again, but it was too late. Edward read the thoughts of his mate and brother as they smiled devilishly.

"Mom, dad," called Bella and Alice ran back inside.

"How can you do this to me," she yelled, but Bella ignored her as Carlisle and Esme appeared.

"What now," whined Carlisle and Bella smiled sweetly at him.

"Dad, it is just that Alice has been antagonizing Edward and Rosalie anytime she can. I thought it was funny at first and that they deserved it because of what they did to her shoes, but she has gone too far. She threatened to total Rose's BMW and dismantle the piano," she said, pretending to be in shock, and Alice's jaw dropped as Emmett gave her a disapproving shake of his head.

"I heard her mom. It is horrible. I know what Rose did was wrong, but ruining the car and that piano is no better. Besides, they were just tired of Alice being so pushy," added Emmett.

"I am not pushy! Jazzy get down here and help me," she declared and Jasper appeared by her side. He looked at his siblings and chuckled.

"What are you four up to now," he asked and Emmett scoffed.

"Us, we are just trying to protect our mates and the things that we love. I love that BMW and it should not be ruined," defended Emmett who was no where near as convincing as Bella. She put on a sad expression that made her doe eyes even harder to resist as she looked at her parents.

"If Edward's piano was destroyed, I would never be able to hear my lullaby or Renesmee's. Mom, you know you love to hear him play. Sure we could get another piano, but it just wouldn't be the same you know," she asked in almost a whimper and Esme nodded. She spun on her heels to look at Alice.

"Alice, how could you? After all we did to make sure they apologized and helped you with the wedding? I even made them buy you new shoes and you still want to get more revenge. This must stop immediately," demanded Esme and Jasper chuckled.

"Mom, now I know you want to believe Bella, but she is telling fibs," he said and Bella gasped in horror.

"Am not," she defended and Emmett shook his head as well.

"The two of them have ulterior motives. Their mates are the ones that Alice got in trouble so of course they are laying it on thick right now," accused Jasper with a charming smile and Esme arched an eyebrow at him.

"You wouldn't be trying to use your charm and ability on me right now would you son," she asked and he gulped as he looked away.

"No ma'am," he mumbled.

"He does have a point though my love. Who do we believe? They all are protecting their mates," said Carlisle and Bella smiled as Alice glowered at her.

"I know, let's ask the kids. They have nothing to sway them either way," suggested Bella and Alice scoffed.

"You are Renesmee's parents, Nahuel is her mate. Seth and Zach are attached to Rosalie's hip and Kaya….."

"Watch it, don't talk about my sons," warned Rosalie and Alice stomped her foot.

"See," she whined, but Carlisle shook his head.

"They wouldn't lie to us. Come on, they are all in the kitchen," said Carlisle and they followed him in. Alice stuck her tongue out at her siblings as they wore smug smiles. She knew what was about to take place, which is why she was not surprised to see Seth, Kaya, Nahuel, and Renesmee eating a meal made for royalty. They loved Esme's cooking, but Bella's was not far behind it and Seth was in heaven as he ate another blueberry muffin.

"So good," he mumbled to himself. Zach entered the kitchen and his mother kissed his cheek.

"What is going on," he asked and Esme smiled at him.

"There is my other handsome grandson. I have a question for you. Have you heard your Aunt Alice threatening your mother or Uncle Edward lately," asked Esme and Zach nodded without hesitation.

"I hope she doesn't do that to my mom's car. Mom said I could learn to drive it soon. How can I learn to drive it if it is ruined," he asked sadly and Esme cooed as she hugged him. He smiled at his mother as Carlisle patted his shoulder sympathetically, completely unaware of his acting ability.

"He is not telling the truth either," accused Alice and Zach gasped in shock.

"Aunt Alice, I am hurt by your words. I would never lie about something like that."

"You are Emmett's son," she said exasperated and Esme put up a hand to silence her.

"That is enough Alice. What about the rest of you kids," asked Esme and they all nodded as they continued to stuff their mouths with sweets and savory delights. Carlisle shook his head in disappointment.

"I think we heard all we need to. Edward, Rosalie, you are off of assistant duty. Alice, I think they deserve an apology and then I want you three to end this once and for all. If I hear that you three are still going on with this war, you will have to deal with me, understand," asked Carlisle and they all nodded. Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Edward and Rosalie smiled brightly.

"Think nothing of it sister dear," chirped Rosalie and Edward nodded.

"Yea, it's like it never happened," he agreed with a crooked grin. Esme and Carlisle hugged them all before leaving the house to get some peace and quiet on the beach before the guests arrived. Jasper cleared his throat and excused himself to his study where he snickered in peace about his wife finally being defeated in a sibling rivalry. Alice huffed when she knew Carlisle and Esme were gone.

"None of you will get away with this! Using the grandchildren, really, that is just evil!" Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, and Zach all giggled. Edward and Rosalie kissed their mates.

"Thank you Em, I can always count on you."

"The little pixie deserved it. She is so pushy," chuckled Emmett.

"Thank you love, it is about time she was put in her place," mumbled Edward as he showered kisses all over Bella's face.

"It was my pleasure for every time she has played Bella Barbie," she giggled.

"Mark my words. I will get you back for….." Bella put up her hand to stop her.

"Oh no you won't dear sister just admit it. You have finally been beaten and are outnumbered. Even if Jasper did help you, and I doubt he would help you since he knows you are wrong, you would still be outnumbered. We have the kids on our side now. Besides, deep down, you know you deserve it," explained Bella and Emmett nodded as he bowed his head.

"Now, a moment of silence for the defeat of Alice Cullen on this day," announced Emmett and they all bowed their heads, including the grandchildren Carlisle and Esme could never resist. Alice looked at all of them in shock knowing that she was truly defeated.

"I can't believe….." They shushed her for another moment before looking up.

"As you were saying," said Edward and she huffed.

"Fine, you win, but I am still me. You love me. You love that I shop for you and plan for you and make sure you are all fashionably presentable….right," she asked with a broken heart and Bella nodded.

"Of course we love you Alice and you know that," agreed Bella. Rosalie smiled.

"But it is so nice to know that if you ever step out of line, we can put you back in your place," giggled Rosalie as she flicked Alice's ear and pranced away. Edward flicked her ear as well, followed by Emmett and Bella as they all laughed. Alice was ready to get upset. Her body shook with fury and an outburst was on the way, but suddenly happiness, love, and warmth spread through her body. She looked up to see her husband leaning against the doorway with a charming smile.

"Hey darlin' the wedding isn't until this evening. How about we go spend some time alone before the guests arrive," he suggested with a sexy smirk and his Southern drawl thicker than usual. She sighed dreamily and jumped into his arms.

"I know you used your ability on me just now so that I wouldn't come after you in the study and ask why you didn't come to my aid more, but I don't care. Take me to our special place lover," she giggled and he winked at her as he carried her out of the house to the cliff overlooking the water.

The truce between all of the siblings was in effect, much to Carlisle and Esme's relief, and the focus turned back to the wedding. Kate smiled happily at her sister in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on Tanya's hair. The two of them were upstairs in one of the guest rooms and the sound of the guests mingling as they waited for the wedding could be heard right outside the window. Tanya took in a deep breath as Kate put the veil on her head.

"You can't seriously be nervous. You are already married to him," teased Kate and Tanya giggled.

"I know. It is ridiculous. This time just seems so much more official. I hate to admit it but I have wanted this for a while. I just wanted our wedding to be more like this instead of the small ceremony we first had. That was amazing, but having our friends and family here at this lavish wedding makes me so happy."

"Why didn't you just ask Alice to plan you a huge wedding before? You know she would jump at the chance…..literally jump," giggled Kate and Tanya gave a small smile.

"I just wanted Benjamin to want it too. A part of me still feels like this is all so surreal. It seems like it took so long for me to find him and even when I did, it took him years to finally come to me. I was happy just having him and I loved our first wedding. This is just much more elaborate."

"Well, you two deserve it. You both have been through quite a bit over the years. I….never mind," said Kate as she looked down and Tanya placed her hand on Kate's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"I miss Irina too. I wish she was here to share this with us, all of it, the happiness and exhilaration. So much has happened over the past years. We gained so much, but lost her along the way. I know you miss her as much as I do." Kate nodded.

"I wish things had been different. She would have loved to see you today. You look absolutely exquisite Tanya. I have never seen you this happy."

"Benjamin is finally free from Amun in every way. No more worrying about his past or anything else." There was a knock on the door and Zafrina grinned as she entered. She was still glowing with newlywed bliss and Kate smiled slyly at her.

"Finally manage to step away from Keegan for a moment," teased Kate and Zafrina giggled.

"We are newlyweds, leave us alone. Tanya, you are breathtaking in that dress. Alice wanted me to come get you. It is time," announced Zafrina. The three of them headed downstairs where Eleazar waited patiently by the door leading to the backyard. He offered Tanya his arm as he beamed with pride.

"You look stunning my dear. I am honored that you asked me to walk you down the aisle," he said as she kissed his cheek. Zafrina and Kate took their seats beside their mates and Garrett winked at Benjamin who stood nervously by Carlisle. His nerves were getting to him just like Tanya's were and he sighed in relief when Jasper sent a wave of calm and serenity his way.

"You are a life saver Jasper," he whispered and Jasper chuckled. Edward's fingers flitted over the piano keys and the sweet sound of elegant music filled the backyard. All of the guests stood to catch their first glimpse of the bride as she glided down the aisle to her mate. Benjamin's eyes never left hers and the love that resonated between them was conveyed in his awed expression. Eleazar placed Tanya's hands in Benjamin's with a smile.

"Que sean bendecidos con mucho amor y prosperidad para toda la eternidad. May you be blessed with much love and prosperity for eternity," whispered Eleazar before taking his rightful place beside his mate. Tanya giggled as Benjamin kissed her fingertips and Carlisle grinned at the love and adoration radiating from the couple.

"Shall we begin," he asked and they nodded eagerly. It was the wedding Tanya always dreamed of, full of family, friends, and utter happiness.

The reception was much like Zafrina and Keegan's. There was dancing and mingling done by all. Mary, Randall, Peter and Charlotte enjoyed each other's company at the previous wedding and were eager to speak again when they arrived. Senna and Kachiri were in attendance as well, but Rosalie kept Zach away from the two women who eyed him desirably. Much to her dismay, they were not the only women at the reception that were charmed by Zach. She crossed her arms and Emmett tried to soften her up as he embraced her. Zach's booming laugh echoed throughout the backyard as he danced with Tia and Maggie.

"I cannot believe this. He is just a child! Emmett, go get your son," she seethed and Emmett kissed her neck tenderly.

"He is just dancing with them. It isn't his fault that he knows how to be the life of the party. We are his parents, what did you expect," teased Emmett and she huffed in frustration as Zach dipped Tia.

"Ridiculous, where did he learn to do that," she growled and Emmett grinned as he swayed his hips against hers.

"His daddy taught him," he chuckled. Rosalie turned in his arms, ready to scold him for teaching their son such moves, but his dimples made her melt as usual. Her hips swayed against his as if they had a mind of their own and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Want to see some of my moves babe," he asked and she giggled as he gave her a twirl, effectively taking her mind off of their son temporarily. Liam and Siobhan approached Carlisle and Esme with kind smiles.

"Alice throws quite the wedding," said Liam.

"Yes our daughter knows how to throw a party indeed," agreed Esme and Siobhan glanced at Edward, Alice, and Rosalie.

"Is everything alright with the others after their….dispute months ago," asked Siobhan and Carlisle chuckled.

"Our apologies for last time, we try our best to reign in our children, but they do tend to enjoy their sibling rivalries, sometimes too much," explained Carlisle.

"I am sure there is never a dull moment in the house," said Liam and Esme giggled.

"Of course not, but we love every moment of it," she assured as she smiled proudly at her family around the backyard. Edward chuckled at his parents' conversation before tapping Alice on the shoulder. She shook her head and stepped closer to Jasper as they danced.

"No, you were mean to me earlier," she pouted and Edward groaned.

"I am sorry Alice. One dance, I am here to make amends," he informed with a pout of his own, but she shook her head as she looked at Jasper's watch.

"Sorry, but I have other business to tend to," she said before walking past her brother and toward the patio of the house. She jumped a bit as Connell literally appeared out of thin air and she stomped her foot.

"Don't do that! I knew it was coming and it still scared me. Haven't you heard of using a door," she scolded and he shrugged as he rubbed his hands together.

"Wow, this is some hooley you got going here," he said with a whistle. His thick Irish accent was still intact and Alice scowled as she looked at his attire.

"I told you to dress nicely," she hissed and he frowned in confusion as he surveyed his attire. He wore black wool trousers, a black vest and dress shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Hey, these are nice duds, nothing wrong with what I am wearing," he defended. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. She will think you look handsome anyways, come on," she urged as she grabbed his hand, but he refused to budge.

"Whoa there little leprechaun, where are you taking me and why did you invite me in the first place? Lena and Alexander told me I had to come at their request since you tracked me down by using them, but I want to know what is going on."

"Fine, but if I tell you, promise me you will not blink out of here," she bargained and he gave a nod.

"Sure, why not, give it to me straight leprechaun."

"And stop calling me a leprechaun!"

"What, you are a wee one so why…" She covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from continuing with the insults.

"I am trying to help you and a friend of ours. I am surprised that I didn't see this before. I mean it is perfect, but I guess too much needed to be decided and she wasn't exactly a part of our lives or paths so….." He mumbled against her hand and she rolled her eyes before removing it.

"Get to the point little…..Alice," he said and she beamed with excitement.

"I found your mate," she announced happily, but his eyes widened with fear. She jumped on him before he could blink out of the backyard and Jasper ran over to his mate as she clung to Connell for dear life. Connell was a big, sturdy man and he tried to shake her off of his back to no avail as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop being a coward Connell," she demanded and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to the spectacle. Bella joined him as Jasper tried to decide what to do. His mate was in no danger. In fact, Connell seemed to be the one in trouble as Alice stayed attached to his back, but it was confusing nonetheless.

"Alice, what the hell," asked Bella in shock and Edward groaned.

"You are causing a scene. He obviously isn't interested," hissed Edward, but Alice shook her head.

"She's his mate. I know it! He just doesn't want to leave the guard for anyone and he knows he would for her!"

"Listen to the ginger nut! I am not interested! I don't have a mate. It is impossible," cried Connell as he tried to get away from Alice. Edward saw the vision in Alice's mind and heard her pleas for him to help.

_This would make us even!_

He grumbled and muttered under his breath at her thoughts, but nodded before tackling Connell to the ground.

"Edward," scolded Esme as Emmett, Seth, and Zach laughed hysterically at the scene. Rosalie ran over to them.

"What is going on," she shouted and Bella threw her hands up in defeat.

"Don't ask me, ask the crazy people attacking Connell. What are you two doing? Jasper, don't just stand there, do something," urged Bella and suddenly Connell, Edward, and Alice stopped struggling as they were hit with a strong wave of serenity. Alice hopped up and straightened out her dress.

"Thank you Jazzy, now Connell, stop being a baby and stand up," she demanded. Carlisle approached with an apologetic smile.

"Connell, I apologize for my children. What has gotten into you two," asked Carlisle in shock as Edward and Connell stood up as well.

"Bloody hell! You are a mentaller just like the leprechaun over here. I am not looking for a mot!"

"She isn't a girlfriend you idiot, she is your….." Connell plugged his ears before Alice could finish and Edward shrugged.

"I tried Alice. I just tackled someone for you so we are even now. Just let him go. He isn't interested," explained Edward and Connell nodded as he smoothed down his pants and vest.

"Bloody right he isn't so thanks for the invite, but I will be on my way."

"You are a muppet," she insulted and he glared at her.

"Don't call me a fool you muzzy," Connell insulted back and Alice pouted.

"I need to learn more Irish slang," she grumbled and he smiled smugly before noticing everyone was looking at them. He cleared his throat and waved at Benjamin and Tanya.

"Sorry about the distraction. Congrats on the….." He stopped midsentence and his eyes locked on the woman standing beside the couple. Alice smiled smugly and skipped over to the stereo.

"My work is done here, nothing to see people, back to dancing," she encouraged as she turned up the music. Most of the guests went back to their conversations and dancing, being used to Alice's random outbursts and Edward shook his head in amusement.

"What just happened," asked Bella and Edward winked at his mate.

"Benjamin wanted one wedding gift from Alice and it wasn't for him. It was for Tia," he informed and realization dawned on her as she watched Connell disappear from the patio and reappear in front of Tia. He chuckled when Tia jumped and touched his shoulder to make sure he was not some type of illusion.

"Nifty power isn't it? Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you," he explained and Tia shook her head as her fingers traced the toned biceps beneath his shirt. She was astonished by the way it felt to touch him, the heat that built inside of her.

"I am not worried. I…..I know you won't hurt me. I am sure of it. You have a special ability like Benjamin does," she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I am part of the Volturi guard. My talents come in handy from time to time. What coven do you belong to?"

"Siobhan's coven, we live in Ireland." He gave a charming smile as he looked her up and down.

"You don't look like any woman from Ireland that I have ever met."

"I am Egyptian."

"That explains it. You are a beautiful woman, unbelievably beautiful," he whispered as his hand cupped her cheek. Benjamin and Tanya slipped away in order to not disrupt their intimate moment.

"I can tell you are Irish. Where do you live in Ireland," Tia questioned.

"I haven't lived in Ireland since I was a human, too long ago to really remember."

"That's a pity. Dublin is my favorite part of Ireland," she said as she melted into his touch.

"I agree. I visit from time to time, just never permanently resided there…..that could change though." She looked down.

"Being a guard for the Volturi must take up most of your time."

"Yes, it does," he admitted and she nodded as she stepped away from him. A sudden pain ached through their bodies at the loss of contact. He immediately stepped closer and slipped his hand into hers as their eyes locked.

"I have always been a guard, but I also never had a reason to be anything but one. That could change. I wouldn't be the first to leave," he grinned and she gulped.

"What is happening," she asked as she tightened her hold on his hand. He ran a hand through her hair and chuckled.

"The little leprechaun was right. You're my mate," he said confidently as he pulled her closer. Her eyes widened in astonishment and she hugged him as Alice watched from across the yard. Edward wrapped an arm around her and grinned crookedly.

"You did a good thing Alice. Tackling him wasn't fun for me at all, but you did a good thing," he said as she nodded.

"See, my meddling always pays off."

"Sure, but I still think you should let things happen naturally." She glared at him.

"If I wouldn't have meddled, they might have never met."

"Liar."

"Damn," she whispered to herself as she remembered he saw the entire vision and all of the paths.

"It would have taken some years, but they would have met in Dublin when he went back for a visit."

"True, but Benjamin asked me to help out and I did. My meddling works and that is why my poor shoes did not deserve your cruelty Edward Cullen."

"You know you love me Alice," he cooed and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe."

"Oh, you do and you forgive me. You know you deserved it for all the times you have used your power for evil."

"I have never…..okay so maybe I have, but you do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do….okay this is getting us no where. Why are you still mad at me, but not Rosa…..that traitor," he hissed as he read her thoughts and Alice giggled.

"It is going to be awesome. A shopping spree in Paris, going to my favorite boutiques, and she even got Bella to come with us," she squealed with excitement and Edward glared at Rosalie who wiggled her fingers in a wave at him.

"Et tu Brute," he growled and her tinkling laughter filled his ears.

"Don't be mad at her for knowing how to make amends the right way."

"How did she get my wife to go along with it?"

"She promised to make sure Alice doesn't play Bella Barbie for a whole year," answered Bella as she and Jasper danced past them. Edward's eyes bulged in shock and Alice shrugged as she nodded.

"Yep, 'tis true, but totally worth the sacrifice. She got Bella to go shopping with us in Paris next week, win, win for me," added Alice and Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine, I admit, Rose is better at sucking up than I am, but I did tackle Connell and help with your plan. That shows how much I love you. Besides, my gesture was much better. I helped you with Connell and Tia. She just bribed you." Rosalie marched over to them.

"Do not try to belittle my gesture just because you didn't think of a good one," argued Rosalie and Edward smirked.

"A shopping spree in Paris, what kind of gesture is that? It is a bribe!"

"Hey, I get a shopping spree out of it so what do I care? Even your wife is happy about it and we will get to go to Paris, like Alice said, win, win," declared Rosalie and Edward rolled his eyes.

"You two always get your way," he grumbled and Alice scoffed.

"Whatever you say, mama's boy," she taunted and Rosalie snickered.

"Oh you really want to go there Alice, Miss Esme help," mimicked Edward in a high pitched voice. The three of them began to bicker about who was the most spoiled as everyone around them shook their heads. Carlisle cleared his throat as he and Esme danced past them and they smiled innocently.

"We're fine," chirped Alice as she hugged Rosalie and Edward and they nodded in agreement. Bella, Jasper, and Emmett approached their mates with smiles.

"Are you three finished," asked Bella and Alice shrugged.

"Not sure, I like arguing with them. It is fun," she admitted and Emmett laughed.

"We know which is why you three do it so much. Chill out Edward, while the mates are away we can play! I think a hunting excursion will be in order while they are gone. Zach is already excited about it. Where should we go," wondered Emmett and Jasper smiled slyly.

"Exploring Africa would be fun. I think it is time we introduce Zach to different types of blood, gorillas and elephants in the Congo Rainforest sound promising," suggested Jasper and Emmett pumped his fist.

"Oh, I can't wait to wrestle a gorilla! They are feisty," agreed Emmett and Bella kissed her mate's cheek.

"Since you will have something to do, now are you happy that we are going to Paris," she asked Edward and he nodded with a smile.

"I will miss you, but yes," he informed and she giggled.

"Good because mom is going with us and she really is looking forward to the trip. I am sure you boys will have a good time hunting like manly men in the rainforest while we shop. Dad is excited too," she teased and Edward nuzzled her neck.

"Come dance with your manly man, love," he chuckled and pulled her onto the dance floor. Emmett pulled his wife into his arms to dance as well and Jasper winked at his mate as they swayed together.

"Happy now darlin'," he asked and she nodded with a bright smile.

"Let's see, I get a shopping spree in Paris and bonding time with my mother and sisters. Connell and Tia are together. Benjamin and Tanya are happy and all is right in the world. Yep, I am happy and it is all because of my meddling," she sang and Jasper chuckled before holding his mate closer. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's smugness and grinned at Bella.

"She truly is evil you know," he stated and Bella giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course she is, but at least she is on our side," agreed Bella.

"I still can't believe you are going to Paris with them to shop of all things."

"Well, Renesmee and Nahuel need some time alone together and I am pretty sure that Seth is sleep deprived, so he could use some time alone with Kaya. This way the four of them get to rest and have their privacy on the island and we get to spend time with the rest of the family doing things we will enjoy."

"Enjoy, since when do you enjoy shopping?"

"I think we will both enjoy this shopping spree I go on. I plan on making a stop in some stores that you will benefit from," she whispered seductively in his ear as she put her shield down. Thoughts of lingerie and revealing attire meant only for his eyes filled his mind and he grinned crookedly.

"I love when you go shopping," he chuckled and she smirked.

"I thought you might see it that way." She sweetly kissed him and he pulled her closer as they swayed to the music. It was a joyous evening on Cullen Island with friends and family, just as Alice envisioned.

AN: Well, that's it for now. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review or send me messages of feedback. It is always appreciated and until next time, peace, love, and Twilight!

~Emmettroselover


	6. Another Sequel: Consequences Part II

AN: Just a heads up, the next story in the series is now uploaded. It is called, Consequences Part II.


End file.
